Another World
by Arashii494
Summary: In another world the humans take advantage of the natural resouces. A disease has broken out and the undead and mutant have wiped out almost all life on the earth. The natural gods disappeared scince then and tries to survive. The humans had barricaded themselfes in cities. Albert Wesker, Captain of alpha team and Chris Redfield as well, conducts missions in the out
1. Chapter 1

**Another World**

**Chapter 1: Beginning******

There was a world with many different creatures. The creatures lived in peace, helped each other and got the world alive. They fed on the plant world, which made the world available to them.

There were no wars, no envy, no hunger and no natural catastrophes. The magical gods of nature kept the world in balance. The magical creatures of all elements were peaceful and didn`t show themselfes for a long time.

2500 years ago, a new species spread. In the beginning they too lived in peace, fed on plants and helped the creatures to encourage the world in all its diversity. But 1000 years ago the species changed. They killed the other creatures and the great war began, in which both sides tried to survive. The species multiplied rapidly and destroyed their environment.

They used the resources of nature for their own advantages and made them subject unto itself. The great magical beings changed since the balance was disturbed. They were aggressive and killed everything that came into their way. Nature tried to restore the nature balance but it failed. For years the great war ended with the man as the winner. They took over the space as gods and claimed the world of its own. The magical beings were defeated at their own game and also with the intelligence of the humans.

There are no gods and creatures sighted since 760 years. Only their childreen, the Kinshi, were trying to survive. They hid in the last great forests, mountains and waters of the earth and protected the land. Over the next centuries diseases bursted out , which lowered the number of the humans drastically. They were far advanced with their intelligence, so they took precautions and survived.

76 years ago a virus bursted out through the advanced research of people and spread worldwide. The people turned into undead or mutated to unknown beings who ate everything they could catch. They killed up to 70% of the human population. Even the animals were sick and therefore the disaster took its course. The life on Earth has been dramatically reduced.

People barricaded themselves in various parts of the world and their numbers recovered slightly... 

It was a cool, sunny morning. He grabbed his backpack and got ready for his trip to the outside. He opened the door and went to the market place. There was the meeting place of the alpha team. The streets were already filled. People went to work. During this time everyone had to work, because the resources were always scarce. A blond man leaned against the big clock and waved at him.

„Hey Redfield. You`re late today!" he said. Chris went towards them and greeted them. „Yes, sorry Captain Wesker that you had to wait. I had to help my family" he responded. Wesker nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder. „No problem, Chris" he said and turned to the others, who stood up and looked at him.

„Soooo guys. Today we will explore the northern forest. I hope we will find a lot of food or other commodities, which we can sell on the world market. First we go to the mine and look how many materials were mined. Sorry, this week we have to write the log..." he sighed and they walked in front of the gate.

The gate guards greeted them. „Good morning Albert Wesker. Are you guys ready?" they chuckled. Wesker rolled his eyes. „Yes of course we are you idiots! Come on open the gate!" he ordered and thes opened the large gate. They walked through the devastated landscape on a large hill towards the mine, which was 5 kilometers away from the city.

The mine was destroyed. Bodies lay scattered around in the area. "What? Who did this?" Marco said. Chris went towards the collapsed mine entrance. "That is a disaster...So many men died..." he said sadly. Wesker took a deep breath. "Alright! Search for survivors, that`s an order!". The team split up and searched for survivors, but there were no more left. Chris slammed his fist into the earthy ground. "What now...We needed the resouces to make money, tools and weapons..." he said.

The men stood around the captain. Wesker lifted his head in the direction of the forest. "I'll write down the situation later. We have a mission. Let's go to the forest" he said and walked forward. Keiton and Marco looked up at their lieutnant Chris Redfield as he followed their captain.

They reached the edge of the forest. The trees were huge, about 20 meters high on average. Wesker stepped forward, his team hesitated initially, then followed him. This is their first assignment in such a big new area. The ground was covered with new plant species. The bushes and trees were full of life. Insects flew around, small animals didn`t hide themselfes but remained on the plants and looked at the newcomers.

Chris stopped in front of a fallen tree, on which there was a squirrel. It looked at him curious and jumped on his arm. Chris was speechless and watched it as it examined his arm with such an curiousity he has never seen before. Wesker stopped. "You have to be careful. The animals could be infected. It's best that you guys don`t touch them" he ordered. Chris shooed the little animal reluctant of his arm.

It remains on the tree and looked to them as they went further into the thicket. Birdsongs echoed through the great forest. After 1.5 hours, they took a break and sat down on the soft green ground.  
They ate their food rations and talked about everyday things. Wesker always looked around the enviroment and took care that nothing could surprise them. "So Chris, how`s your family?" Finn asked curious. Chris giggled and gulped down his food.

"Well, my little daughter Maya always wants me to play with her. Jill is always worried when we move out. My son Alex wants to come with me too. He has now registered with our Alliance" he said worried. Keiton patted his shoulder. "Gratulations! That is great!". Chris let his head hung. "I hope, he will be in safe..". Finn looked at him. "Don`t worry. My older brother is in the other team and he is alive. It happens less and less frequently, that one of us dies. The hunger is our biggest problem" he tried to calm Chris.

Chris nodded as Wesker stood up. "Watch out!" he said as they saw a big deer in the deepened forest. Wesker lifted his hand and waved. The group split up. Wesker crept slowly directly towards the animal while the others approached it from the left and right. The deer looked up but didn`t saw a threat and continued with eating. Suddenly Wesker jumped towards it as it frightened and tried to run away.

Finn and Chris jumped on it and they fell to the ground. The deer tried to free itself but Marco and Keiton approached them and rammed their knives in the animal's head. It uttered a loud deafening scream and died. They stood up. "Yes! Now we have a great meal! We should bring it to the city" Finn cheered ad the others chuckled. Wesker stepped to them. "Good job guys! Fix the ropes to the animal, then we can get out of here. I have noted some things, this forest has great resources" he said and they fixed the ropes to the animal.

Suddenly a male voice surprised them that echoed through the forest."Who are you!". They quickly got up and readied their weapons, still looking around. But they couldn`t see the person. "Where are you! Who are you!" Chris shouted. The voice echoed again, "I asked you something. Who are you guys?!" it asked.

They looked around. "Don`t split up! Be watchful" Wesker ordered as they stood in a circle, back to back. "We look for food!" Chris answered as his comrades tried to find the person. "For food? Then go somewhere else!" the voice ordered firmly. And now they noticed. Nearby no animal could be seen, the birdsongs has stopped. All they could see were the trees and bushes around them that are illuminated from the sunbeams.

"We couldn`t find food so we didn`t had a choice but to come here" Chris answered. Wesker growled slightly, "Show yourself!". The voice was silent for a long moment but then it calmly said: "As you wish". The bushes rattled and they turned their guns in the direction of the noise.

A shadow came out. He walked on 2 legs and had the silouette of a young man with a big shadow behind the legs. He moved closer so the sun showed his appearance. A young man, about 18 or 20 years old, with 2 wolf-like ears and a long tail. He wore long black airy pants and a tight shirt. He looked at them angry and skeptical.

This was the first time that they got to face a Kinshi. The alpha team lowered their guns. "Don`t lower your guns! Be careful" Wesker ordered as the young man looked at them with more anger. "Your invades my area, kill my animals, crush my plants beneath your feet and direct your weapon on me? Did you ever hear the word 'respect'?" he asked while his tail waved behind him back and forth, agitated.

"I do not care who owns which territory! During this time, it depends on the survival. And this area here provides us with food. So stop with your crap morality, because if you kill us you kill fathers and their family is left alone. Children who subsequently starve to death!" Wesker roared angrily. The young man stared at them and took a step forward before he spoke. "That's your problem. Abandon my area immediately! I don`t want to kill you" he warned them.

Chris saw his face now precisely because he came closer. It seemed strangely familiar. These hazel eyes, the pounty lips, this hairstyle. He had seen him a long time ago. He drooped his weapon while his eyes widened. The young man stopped and stared at him. "I...I`ve seen you before...But...I don`t remember. I remember you`r face" Chris said as the anger of the man decreased slightly.

The hazel eyes widened slightly as he growled "Get out! NOW!", his tail bumping on the ground. Wesker began to shoot at him and the young man dodged the bullets. "I`ll kill you all! Get OUT!" he growled again as the soldiers grabbed their backpacks. Chris took a step back, still trying to remember him. "Get the deer and go!" Wesker ordered. He knew too well that they were in great danger.

The young man watched the soldiers pack their things, grabbing the deer and disappeared to the direction of their city. He sighed and looked to the ground. He closed his eyes as the memories flooded his head  
_11 years ago _

_Their territory extended over kilometers. His mother and his brothers and sisters wandered through the woods. He played with his brothers and they ran across the ran to one of his brothers and threw him to the ground. His 3 sisters ran forwards and disappeared behind the hill. His mother was lying on the edge of the forest in the sun and watched them play. Suddenly a shot echoed in the air followed by a loud cry of death. He stood up, startled and looked up to the hill, where only 2 of his sisters appeared and fled in fear. His mother stood up and watched them fearfully._

_On the hill, many soldiers appeared and shot at her children. She cried for her childre. "Babys! Come to me! HURRY" she then run towards her kids. He ran towards his mother, his brothers and sisters still faster than he was because he was the weakest of the litter. Bullets flew after them and hit his brothers and sisters, whose fell to the ground with a loud cry. He stopped and tried to help them to their feet. His mother cried loud and stopped in front of them, protecting her children from the bullets. She looked down at her remained 2 children, a tear fell down from her eyes._

_"RUN!" she ordered as her daugther began to flee but her son stood there in shock. "PIERS! For what are you waiting for? HURRY" his mother shouted and grabbed his neck with her teeth and threw him towards the forest. He fell to the ground, eyes still wide, and shook his head. His mother stands there and smiled down at him. He fled into the forest._

_His mother was fighting against the soldiers while he surched after his sister. He ran throught the forest and stopped when he say a group of soldiers. He turned to a 10 years old boy and tried to hid. They examined the enviroment and sat down at their camp. It was a group of 7 people. Piers tried to be quiet as possible and didn`t move. His ears directed to the group, he did not notice that someone showed up behind him. He quickly turned to look at a 18 years old soldier, who bent down at him._

_Piers looked with wide eyes into the eyes of the man and started shaking, heavily. "Who are you little boy? Are you lost?" the man asked calmly but he couldn`t answer. The man tried to touch him, but he slapped his hand away and ran out of his hiding place. He stopped in front of the group. The soldiers stood up quickly and grabbed their guns._

_He paused anxiously, his tail clamped between his legs, his ears flattened on the head as the soldiers apporached him. They aimed their guns at him as the man went in front of them, right before the small kid. "Hey what are you guys doing?! Do you really want to kill this little boy?" he said angry as they began to argue. Piers didn`t understand them, he crouched down and held his hands over his head, still whimpering and trembling._

_When the man persuaded the soldiers to lower their weapons, he stooped down to Piers. A small puddle of urine has now formed under the little boy. "No...no.. hey little boy. I don`t want to hurt you. You are lost, right?" he said while he tried to calm him trembling didn`t stop. "I`m Chris, Chris Redfield. Can you understand me?" he asked while he knelt down beside him. "Nobody will kill you". Piers looked up at him with wide frightened eyes._

_Chris smiled down at him, now understanding, that he didn`t understand him. Chris hummed a soothing melody as he tried to touch Piers` back. Piers took his hands from his head, still staring at him. Chris stroked his back carefully and his smile widened. Piers calmed down slowly and grabbed his so bigger hand and watched at it. Chris let him. "Everything is ok, baby. Are you hungry?" he asked with a calm and warm voice._

_Piers swallowed and tightened his grib on Chris` hand. Suddenly a wolf came out from the bushes and rushed to them. Chris quickly stood up and grabbed Piers, holding him protectively against his chest. The wolf growled angrier and stopped in front of him. It was his sister, who wanted to protect her younger smaller brother. Piers squirmed in Chri`s grip in attempt to free himself._

_Chris didn`t let him go and grabbed his knife with his other hand. "Don`t dare to hurt him!" he shouted at the wolf. The wolf barked at him. * Piers! Free yourself and run! I`ll handle them! *. Piers shook his head and tried to convince Chris that he should not attack. He tried to speak, but mumbled without unintelligible words. Chris stepped back as the other soldiers shot at the wolf._

_She dodged the bullets and jumped at Chris, threwing them into the ground as she grabbed Piers` right leg to pull him out Chris` grip. Chris loosened Piers and the wolf fled with Piers in her mouth. "NO DON`T DARE TO KILL HIM" Chris shouted and run after them. Piers clung to his sister as she tried to shake off the man. The soldiers followed them as well. _

_She ran through the woods and came to a moss mat and they rushed off. Piers let out a loud whine as he fell to a stone as his sister fell further into the seemingly groundless hole. Chris and the others stopped and looked down but saw nothing than a black deep hole. "...no...poor boy..." he murmured and knelt down. Meanwhile Piers tried to climb down to his sister, deeper into the hole._

_His fear grew when he saw her lying on the ground. He jumped next to her dead body and tried to help her to her feet. He failed and sat down next to her, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at the dead body. He looked up but the output of the hole, that was too far away. He could hear Chris` shouts but he couldn`t do anything. He lay angainst his sister and started crying. Meanwhile Chris` hopes to find the boy alive, disappeared. He looked to the ground sadly and stood up. The soldiers looked at him. "The thing with the boy has indeed done well then. Let's go back" they ordered and walked away. _

"Chris Redfield..." Piers said to himself. "That was him" he then turned and walked into the deep forest.


	2. Chapter 2

********

**Chapter 2: ****The No****rthern Kishin**

They arrived big gate before the sun went down the. Albert Wesker went to the gate and called: "Alpha team here. Open the gate!" and after that the gate opened slowly with loud cracking noises. Chris was looking at the ground, still thinking of the person they met in that strange forest. They walked inside as the gate closed behind them. They dragged the big deer into the city. The humans stared at them and cheered.

Finn and Keaton winked at their families. Chris looked around but didn`t see his wife or kids. They dragged the deer to the slaugther house, where the butcher greeted them happily. „Oh Nice! What a large deer! Great job guys. Today, there are meat for ya". He grabbed the deer and dragged it inside the house. The advisor to the Mayor walked up to them and stopped in front of the team. Chris and the others looked at him and bowed.

"Good evening alpha team! I'm glad to see you without wounds. As it stands, your trip was successfully" he said happily. Wesker stepped in front of him. "No, it didn`t. The mine has collapsed, with the men inside. Something seems to have attacked them, we don`t know more accurate. We need to talk immediately with the mayor" he said. The advisor stood there and thought. "Dead, all? That`s not good. Okay follow me please" he ordered and walked forward.

They followed him into the biggest building of the city. There were no elevators, so they went up the stairs in the highest floor. They stopped in the 11th floor right in front of the big door. The advisor knocked and went into the room, closing the door right behind him. They waited outside the door. Chris groped nervously with his foot on the ground while Wesker was going in cycles.

The door finally opened and they walked inside. The major was sitting on his chair at the desk. He was about 58 years old. He watched the alpha team, whose took a seat in front of his desk. „Nice to see you all. I've heard that you have a lot to report, . Please, tell me what your team found" he said. Wesker began to report.

"The mine has been destroyed and all the workers are dead. The resources were spilled. It would take weeks to dig them out. We have gone to the northern forest and it was completely unaffected. Everything is covered with plants, the most plant species are unknown and the atmosphere was warm and moist. There were plenty of clean water and a variety of animals. I don`t think they are infected but we still had to be careful".

The major leaned over his desk "Interesting! What else did you found?" he asked curious. Wesker took a breath and continued. "We have killed a large deer as a creature appeared in human form". The major interrupted him. "A Kishin?" he asked and Wesker nodded. "So they are still alive... What was he like?" he asked.

Chris answered his question. "It was a young man with wolf-like tail and ears. He was angry and let us go". Wesker looked at him. "Yes, but he almost attacked us" he corrected his lieutnant. The major stood up and looked out of the window.

"13 years ago we were in a small war. The mountain was a large lawn and belonged to the territory of the big wolf Arcon. He terrorized us and killed every day several workers who were trying to get wood and food for our city. We had a great famine in the time and have been forced to invest the rest of our cash into weapons. We lost a lot of men but ultimately killed Arcon. After that we were able to use a large part of the area for our agriculture and we could finally feed ourselfes. But the rest of the giant forest we couldn`t conquer. The female Mika possessed the territory with Arcon and we couldn`t even enter the forest.

We had to deal with the constant fear of being attacked again. And a few times our men were killed by Mika, whose tried to enter the forest. 11 years ago the fortune was on our side. The pups of Mika and Arcon left the forest and we were able to fight back. By killing her puppies we could draw out Mika and after killing her we could conquer the territory. On that day I thought that we had killed all the pups of Arcon. But one has probably survived ... " O'Brian explained.

Chris then remembered that day 11 years ago, in which he had met the little boy Piers. His eyes widened as Wesker looked at him. "Chris, is everything alright?" he asked. O'Brian looket at him. Chris nodded his head and answered. "Yes...But... On that day, 11 years ago, I`ve seen a little boy. He had extreme fear of our Delta team". O'Brian sat down on his chair. "You`d never told us the story, lieutnant Redfield. Tell me, who was this boy?" he asked firmly.

Chris swallowed, now knowing that he saved the life of one of Arcon`s puppies. That meant trouble . "Um... Our team had the mission to inspect the forest while Mika was elicited. I was then 18 years old and was new to the Delta team. We paused at the glade and I went briefly into the bushes. When I returned, I saw a little boy in the bushes. He was about 10 years old and frightened of me. He ran out of the bushes and stopped in front of my team. Before they shot him I went in front of them and protected him. For me it was a little kid. He was so scared. He was shaking, crying and huddled together. He has even peed so I wanted to help him. A wolf came and they tried to flee. We pursued them and approached a big hole, in which they fell into. It was very deep and no noises could be heard so we thought they were dead" he explained.

O'Brian sighed. "Why didn`t you told me that?!" Wesker shouted at Chris. "I didn`t remember him ok? I tried to" Chris answered angrily. Before they could argue O'Brian interrupted them. "That doesn`t matter now. Point is that because of you, lieutnant Redfield, a Kishin lives, close to our city! We were lucky that we weren`t attacked until today! What were you thinking to protect this pup?" he asked Chris angrily. Chris shrugged, "I thought he was a little kid".

"A small boy with ears and a tail. Mpf. Whatever, you are responsible for that! Now we have to deal with the descendant of Arcon...That are great news" O'Brian said sarcastically and snorted. Chris didn`t say anything and kept silent while his captain began to speak. "We were able to penetrate into the forest. Next time we will need more soldiers and just surprise and kill him". O'Brian looked at him. "You have no idea how strong and dangerous a Kishin can be. Especially a Kishin this type... There`s only one reason, you could go into that forest..." he said.

Chris sat down and watched the major curiously. "The Kishins protect their territory by setting up a kind of protective shield around their territory. The shield holds until they die or become ill. In this case, the Kishin is obviously sick. I'll think about how we fix the problem and get to the raw materials. You are dismissed. And, Mr. Redfield: You'll take care of the problem that you caused!" he said angrily. They stood up and walked out of the room.

When the door closed behind them Wesker turned to look at his lieutnant. "How could you do something like that?" he asked angrily. Chris stopped next to him and ordered the rest of alpha team, to go home. "I can`t kill children okay? I could never and I will never be able to" he answered. Wesker sighed. "This wasn`t a kid, Chris. It was a creature, a pup of Arcan. You know, who killed you`re parents?" he asked.

Chris shook his head. Wesker leaned to his ear and whispered. "It was his father, Arcon. He ripped you`re parents apart. Think about it, Chris" he then walked away. Chris stood there, shocked. He had thought about it, but no one had told him. After a while he went to his home. When he opened the door his little daughter jumped right into his arms. "Daddy, daddy! Mommy, daddy is home!" she called out. Chris chuckled and stroked her head. "Yeah honey, I`m home" and kissed her forehead. Jill came out from the kitchen and greeted her husband. "Good evening, darling. How was you`re mission?" she asked curious and patted their daughter.

Maya chuckled and Chris carried her into the living room. He put her down on the couch and helped Jill to sit down. Jill held her belly, which was holding a 6 months old baby. "It was exhausting. The mine caved in, there are no survivors. We could enter the forest" he said as Jill looked up to him. Maya jumped on the couch as Chris tried to hold her. "They are dead?... Oh no...And until now no one could enter the forest" she said to herself, shocked.

Maya was still jumping on the couch as Chris catched her and set her down to the floor. "Sweetie, could you leave me and your mom alone for a moment?" Chris asked her. She punted her lips but left them alone and went to her room. Chris sat down next to Jill and hugged her carefully. "In the forest there is a lot of food and very clean water. It's a chance for us. But..." he paused. Jill stared at him. "But what?".

Chris was silent for a moment, not sure how to tell her. "You remember what I told you 11 years ago? About that small boy?" he asked her. Jill thought for a moment and nodded. "It was a pup of Arcon...And I`ve met him today." he said. Jill covered her mouth with her hand. "Arcon? Are you sure about that?" she asked worried. Chris simply nodded. "Did you know that Arcon had killed my parents?" he asked.

Jill nodded sadly. "Sorry but I didn`t want to stress you, honey". Chris looked to the floor, "And now I have to take care of his son, which I then saved his life...What an irony". Jill placed her head on his shoulder as they snuggle together. Maya went into the living room and stopped in front of them. "Daddy? Can you play with me? I want to show you my new drawings" she begged. Chris giggled and stood up. "Sure thing sweetie. Show me what you`ve drew" he said and they walked into her room.

She smiled and show him her drawing of their family. Chris looked at it and smiled at her. "Wow, you`ve done a great job sweetie! That`s mommy, Alex, you and me right?" he cheered and pattet her head. She chuckled and sat down on her small table. "Yes! We are a happy family! And soon I will have a younger brother or sister" she said proudly.

Chris laughed. "Yes! I can not wait until then. If your brother or sister is born, I'll take care about you all! I promise" he said while he kissed her forehead. They played the rest of the evening until Chris took her to bed and read her a bedtime story to fall asleep. Then he went to his wife into the bedroom and lay down beside her. He put an arm around her and kissed her lovingly. "Hey, sweetheart. How`re you and the baby?". Jill turned to look at him and began to smile. "Good. Is she asleep?" she asked.

Chris nodded and placed his head on the pillow next to her head, still lying face to face. "Yeah. And Alex is on school today?". "Yeah, he will come home tomorrow. He wanted to visit his friend today to play a game" she answered. He stroked her belly and placed tiny kisses on her face as she chuckled because of the tickling sensation. She tickled him back and they laughed carefully so they didn`t wake their daugther.

He climbed to the highest point of his home tree, which was about 50 meters high, and sat down on the branch. His tail still wrapped around the branch, he looked into the distance. His forest extended over kilometers around of his home and shrunk more and more in time because of his disease. He sighed and looked down to the lights of the larger city. He thoughts about the man, who saved his life 11 years ago when he was about one year old. His ears flattened on top of his head because of the memories. He had lost his whole family on that day.

A bird flew to him and landed on his shoulder. It chirped and lay down as he reached his hand to it and began to stroke it. He knew that his animals could feel his emotions. He tried to hide his sadness, he had no one but them. So he tried to protect his territorium as best as he could. The bird fell asleep on top of his shoulders and he grabbed it and took it in his scarf, which was wrapped around his neck. The climate of his forest was different from the climate from the outside world. It was warm and moist like a rainforest.

"This man...He saved my life. But he belongs to the city. Among to the soldiers who destroy everything here... Who killed my family... They will come and devour everything when I can`t hold the shield anymore... What should I do?" he asked the sleeping bird. He sighed, "I don`t want to kill anymore... But I don`t want to loose my territory. My parents gave their life to protect their land. What would they do now?" he asked himself carefully so he didn`t woke the bird. He grabbed a fruit from his home tree and ate it while he thought.

The moon lit up the whole landscape and he could see the undead wander around the bleak landscape. He frowned and twitched because of the pain, which flowed through his body. "Time is running out ... " he murmured and freed the grip of his tail and jumped to his sleeping place.

She sneaked into the room of her parents in the early morning and jumped on the bed. "Mommy, daddy! Wake up! Wake up, wake up aaaand wake uup!" she sung. Jill took care that their little daughter didn`t jump on her belly and grabbed the pillow to cover her head and ears. Chris lay down on his stomach as he did the same thing. Maya was still jumping on her father. "Daddy daddy! Wake uuup! I am hungryyyy" she called. Chris lifted his head. "Sweetheart, I am coming for you in 5 minutes okay?" he said tiredly.

Maya wasn`t satisfied with that answer. "Noooooo, nowwwww I am hungry daddyyy" she continued with her singing. Chris got up and brought his daughter into the kitchen and made her breakfast. He yawned and gave her a bowl of cereal and milk. "Here you go, sweetheart. Enjoy your food" he said and sat down next to her if she needed help. With 6 years she was already independent. Only for few things she needed help. Chris helped her by putting her clothes on and brought her into the nursery school.

After that he went to the military building. He walked into the office of his captain and knocked at the door. "Come in" was the answer of Albert Wesker as he walked inside. He was sitting at his desk and revised the information that they had collected the previous day. "Chris, good morning! What do you want?" he asked as he offeredhim the chair in front of his desk. Chris sat down on it. "Thanks, morning captain. I wanted to ask how it goes on now. What will we do with that forest?" he asked him with a frown.

Wesker stopped with tipping on his computer and turned to look at him. "I'm just about to revise the informations from yesterday. This helps me to think about what we do next. In any case, we need to do something as soon as possible. We will soon have no more stocks so when the barrier around this forest weakens, we will attack" he explained. Chris frowned, "Do you plan to kill him?" he asked curious. Albert lifted his head. "I don`t know. What do you want?".

Chris looked surprised. "You are the captain, so why are you letting me to decide this?". Wesker leaned forward. "Because you are responsible for that. Whatever, we need food, water and the resources from this forest. The undead gather outside the forest and are approaching our city. We will expand the city and build more, higher walls. That`s why we need the wood from this forest too. You see, the situation isn`t easy. That Kishin didn`t kill us but if we go to his territorium again, will he want to do it".

Chris nodded. This was a dilemma. Something was different about this Kishin. Kishins are known to be extremely aggressive and violent. They kill and devour every human, they could catch. But this Kishin didn`t act like the others. He didn`t want to kill it, but he also didn`t want his family to starve to death. "Is there another way?" Chris asked his captain as Wesker raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?".

Chris swallowed. "Is there another way to find food and resources? Maybe we can negotiate with him" he started. "Negotiating? with a Kishin? Are you serious?" Wesker said surprised. "You´ve heard him. If we approach his forest one more time, he will kill us. That were his words. "We don`t know, if he keeps his word. He didn`t looked like a monster. I`m sure that he never killed a human before" Chris explains but Wesker was sceptical.

"Maybe you`re right, maybe not. Do you want to talk with him? Then we should visit him today" he said. Chris looked at him surprised. "Okay, but we should appear unarmed. He shouldn`t have the feeling that we want to kill him". Wesker noddded. "As you wish, we will go in two hours, but let me finish my work at first" he said and Chris left the room.

He walked into the locker room and packed his things. For his safety he grabbed his gun and put it into the package. Keaton, Marco and Finn entered the room. "Hey sir! I`ve got the order that we`re leaving to the forest again?" he said as they steppet in front of him. Chris just nodded, "Yes, we will try to negotiate with him". Marco, Keaton and Finn were surprised, "Negotiate? Oh god, I hope this will run well" Keaton said as Marco rubbed his chin. Finn went to his locker and packed his things, the others did the same.

They waited for their captain, who approached them after about 2 hours. "Are you guys ready?" he asked and they walked out of the building towards the gate. The guards seemed surprised. "Are you serious?" they asked before they opened the gate. Wesker ignored them and they walked to the outside world. The air smelled of rotten meat as they walked through the landscape to the direction of the forest. "The number of the undead seems to climb ... They have to smell this far ... The time is running out" Wesker said as they approach the edge of the forest and stopped.

"Now it`s your turn, Chris" Wesker said as the others stared at him. Chris swallowed. "Okay, you all should wait here, I`m going in. If I don`t come back in an hour, you can inform the base" he said and Wesker nodded. He walked into the forest. Finn and the others watched him anxiously. " Shouldn`t we react earlier?" he asked. Marco stepped forward. "I'd say give him a half hour" he suggested and Wesker nodded. "Yes, when he doesn`t appears we will inform the base and surch after him. No men get`s left behind, not on my watch!" he said and they waited.

Chris walked through the forest, still searching for the Kishin. The animals watched him with curious eyes but didn`t dare to come closer to that human. Chris looked around. The enviroment had changed a little. It seemed to shrink. The climate was warm and it felt good on his skin. He felt that the wind changed. He stopped between two large trees as the animals around him stepped back. The bushes before him bowed their heads to the side as the kishin stepped closer to him ans stopped 15 meters in front of him.

He looked at him angry, flickering his tail in anger and lifted his hand, pointing at him. "How dare you to come back into my territory? Was my last warning not clear enough?" he growled out, his anger still rising at every word. Chris swallowed and began to speak. "I know you don`t want us to come into you`re forest. I respect that and I understand you. We wouldn`t come here if it was not urgent. Please, listen to me" he took a step forward.

But that angered the Kishin even more, his tail bomped against the ground while his ears flattened on top of his head. "Don`t dare to step closer!" he snorted as Chris stopped. "You have nerves" he said and started to walk around the intruder, observing him. "Do you have any idea, what a Kishin would make with an intruder like you? It would tear you in shreds!" he said angrily as Chris swallowed. But Chris kept silent and listened to the angry Kishin, which was walking around him.

The Kishin stopped in front of him. "You have a lot of courage...What do you want?" he asked. Chris looked at him surprised and gulped. "I want to negotiate with you", the Kishin frowned. "Negotiate?". Chris nodded. "The people in the city will soon have no clean water and no food. The soil on the hill doesn`t have enough nutrients, so that no more plants grows on the hill. Outside the hill and your forest the number of undead grows. Our last chance to survive is to get food and water from your territory" he explained.

The Kishin didn`t look surprised. "...You want to cut down my trees and devour my animals. Is that right?" he asked angrily. Chris thought for a moment. "We won`t kill your animals, we could eat the fruits and plants. For our city we need some trees, that`s correct. But we won`t destroy you`re territorium" Chris said. The Kishin was silent for a moment, staring at the ground, still thinking. "So, why is the old territorium of my parents bare? There is growing nothing. You can`t keep your promise that it won`t happen in my territory" he stands.

Chris didn`t want to say something wrong so he kept his mouth shut. The ears of the Kishin flickered forward. "I understand your situation. But the answer is no". Chris` head shot at his direction. "You can`t let us starving to death!" he said angrily. The Kishin reflected his anger. "I can! If I strengthen the shield, no one can enter into my kingdom! Don`t forget that!" he shouted. Chris balls his hands into fists. "...You are alive because of me" he murmured. The Kishin looked startled. "What did you say?".

Chris looked up at him, directly into his hazel eyes. "11 years ago I saved your sorry little ass. Do you remember me?". The Kishin stepped closer. "Yeah, but on that day your comrades killed my family!" his tail flickered faster because of his raising anger. "I know that. I know that scince yesterday. But you know what? Your dad killed my parents!" he snapped back. "Because he wanted to protect my pregnant mother, you asshole!" the Kishin roared. Chris stepped back. "I should have never save you! Well, if you don`t cooperate, we shall have to force it!" he finally spoke out.

The Kishin looked now worried. "I will increase my shield! So you don`t get a chance to do it!". Chris chuckled. "You are sick, you can`t hold it for a long time maintained. I will see you" he said and walked towards his waiting team. The Kishin swallowed hard, how did he know this? But his pride would not allow him to give in. He watched the man walking out of his territorium and looked worried to the ground.

Finn almost jumped to his feet as they saw Chris coming out of the forest. "And? How was it? Does he cooperate with us?" the team asked him. Wesker stood simply where he was and listened to them. Chris shook his head. "We have to force it... But I don`t want him to get killed, is that clear?" he said angrily. Finn gulped while Marco stepped closer. "Why not? If we kill him, we will have the whole forest. That includes more than 40 kilometers! That will keep us alive for a long time" he said.

Wesker stepped towards them. "No. If we kill the Kishin, there is no longer a shield and the undead would overrun the forest. You`re very smart, Chris" he pointed. Chris swallowed and looked to the ground. This wasn`t the only reason. The reason, why he didn`t want to kill the Kishin was, that he really liked him scince they met 11 years ago.

**End Note: ** I uploaded a drawing with Arcon and Mika Nivans (Piers` parents).

deviantART : Arashii 494 , Gallery, "The Nivans"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Decision**

They arrived at the gate and split up in the city. Chris went to his home, where his daughter greeted him lovingly. He put her on his shoulders and they walked in. Jill greeted him in the kitchen and gave him a quick kiss. Alex walked in front of his father. "Hello, dad. How`s the situation?" he asked curious. Chris sighed and smiled down at his 15 years old son. "You`re always this curious. Don`t worry, the situation is good. Soon we will have clear water and enough food to fed all of our people in the whole city" he said and patted his head. "Dad! I`m not a kid anymore, I`m 15 years old" he said annoyed.

Jill laughed. "You will always be our little baby, just like you`re sister Maya" she smiled. Alex let out an annoyed huff and walked into his room. Chris put Maya down. "Go play with you`re brother, I have to speak with you`re mother now. Would you be so nice?" he said and Maya went after her older brother. Jill looked at her husband worriedly. "Sit down, sweetie" Chris said as he walked with her to their bedroom.

She was sitting on the bed as he began to talk. "We need the next day to do something that I don`t want. But that`s our only chance to survive". Jill shifted uncomfortable on her bedside. "What do you mean? What will you do?". "We will have to conquer a part of the great forest. Today I tried to negotiate with the Kishin, but he won`t cooperate. He won`t give us food nor water. If we do nothing, the inventories of the city will go blank and we will not find anything else, since the number of undead will be too great to look for food" he explained and Jill covered her mouth.

"...Will it be a war? Will you kill the Kishin?" she asked anxious. Chris sat down beside her and took her hand into his larger hands. "No, we will need him. He will hold on the shield so the undead can`t reach us. We will build up walld to the forest, so we are safe. But we have to capture him...I don`t like the thought..." he said an lowered his head. Jill kissed him to calm him down. "You do it for you`re family, you got no other choice. You did your best. He has made the decision for himself. He should have known, that it will come this way" she said while stroking his hands.

He huffed and nodded his head. "He will strengthen his shield, but that will not last long. He will become weaker the longer he maintains it. And at the moment we will capture him" he murmured the last words. Jill hugged him and they snuggle the rest of the evening. Chris had to think about his children all the time. He had no other choice.

He walked in a circle. Just as Chris had expected, he strengthened his shield around territory. His pride demanded of him. His anger changed into concern the longer he thought about it. His decision should be different. He should give them a part of his forest. Because for the reason that Chris has saved his life. He owed him everything. He sat down on the big branch in the middle of his hometree, clentching his teeth together.

"I have to do it...I got no other choice...Damn it..." he murmured to himself as he watched around the area, looking at the lights of the city and the undead around the far landscape. He could feel his pain becoming stronger. Maybe the humans wouldn`t destroy his forest. Maybe they are peaceful like in the old times of the history. Maybe he will like them and they become friends. And Maybe they can cure his illness, whatever disease he suffered. He thought the rest of the day and even at night he couldn`t sleep.

The next morning, Chris brought as usual Maya to the nursery school and Alex to the academy before he appears in the military base. He walked to the meeting room of alpha team and greeted his comrades. "Sir! Good morning, Sir!" Keaton, Marco, Finn, Carl and Andy saluted their lieutnant. "Good morning" Chris smiled at them and looked around, not seeing his captain. "Where`s Wesker?" he asked. "He is speaking with the boss, O'Brian" Finn answered. Chris nodded his head, he could imagine what it was at this conversation. He walked to his chair and sat down.

Finn sat down beside him. "How`s you`re family, Sir?" he asked. Chris shrugged. "And yours?". "Good, as always. We want to play football in the weekend, do you want to join us?". Chris looked at him and smiled. "Yes, that would be nice!". Finn cheered and Marco laughed. " Oh man, you really want to join them? Let us form a team, the winner team!". Chris laughed and Finn pounted his lips. "No you wont win! Captain Wesker is really good in that game! We will be the winners" he shouted out. They all bursted out to laughing as the door opened and Wesker stepped inside.

They all stood up and saluted their captain. Wesker nodded and they sat down while he stepped to the blackboard. "I discussed the plan with the head of our base. A team will observe the forest shield every day. When it weakens, we will surprise the Kishin with our newest weapons and capture it! I will sketch the positions our team got" he grabbed the chalk and sketched the area around the forest and added their positions. Wesker explained the duty of every of his soldiers. They nodded and saluted. Chris didn`t feel good but he had no choice.

They went out of the room and trained at the shooting range. he day seemed to pass peacefully through the afternoon, where the sirens started and people were ordered to take refuge in their homes. The soldiers were gathered on the walls. Chris and the rest of the alpha team were called to the front wall. They gathered the wall and saluted to their captain, who waited for them. They took their positions and looked at the naked hills in front of the city. Something approached the city as the soldiers raised their weapons.

Chris did the same and his heart sank to his feet as he saw, **what** was approaching the city. He stopped in front of the walls, looking up at the many soldiers, whose pointed their guns at him. He frowned, unsure how he should behave. He decided to speak. "I want to have a conversation with your boss" he shouted as he straightened himself. Chris was surprised. After the Kishin had rejected his request, he actually came pesonally to the city to negotiate.

Clive O'Brian stepped forward the wall and looked down at the Kishin. "What do you want from us?!" he asked with a warning tone. The Kishin showed no fear. "I came because you people wanted to talk with me, did you forgot?" he asked naughty. He had nerves, he stood in front of a crowd of armed soldiers and showed no respect. Chris wondered but didn`t drooped his weapon.

The ears of the Kishin flickered as O'Brian began to speak. "Now you are still willing to cooperate? Great. We want the half of your territory!". The Kishin frowned. "The half of my territory? Your messenger has spoken something of a part of my territory, not of the half. You have already conquered more than half of the territory of my parents years ago!" he shouted angrily. O'Brian relaxed. "You should agree, you know what will happen otherwise. No one want this to happen".

The Kishin gritted his teeth and looked to the ground for a moment, his tail flickering in anger. The soldiers watched him as he sighed in defeat. "...Fine...But you aren`t allowed to touch my animals. Otherwise I will kill you. You know how strong my father was. I am stronger than he was" he pointed but O'Brian interrupted him. "The firepower of our weapons has also increased, and also your father wasn`t sick. We don`t want to kill you, we still need you for the shield" he said.

"Deal?" the Kishin finally asked and looked up at him. O'Brian nodded and walked upstairs to the gate. He ordered to open it and walked in front of the Kishin. The Kishin stepped back in surprise. O'Brian stretched out his right hand to him but the Kihin only looked at it. "This is a gesture of the humans. When we enter into an oral agreement, you can say a deal, then we shake hands" he explained. The Kishin shook his hand then as they both said the word 'Deal'.

O'Brian held his hand in the air and the soldiers lowered their weapons. O'Brian stared into the hazel eyes. "Come in, I want to show you something". The Kishin hesitated at first but followed him. They walked through the city, the people stared at the Kishin. He felt uncomfortable but he didn`t show it. Chris wanted to go after them but Wesker stopped him. "This is a matter only between them. You shouldn`t interrupt them" he explained as they watched them disappear in the military base.

The Kishin followed him into his office as O'Brian offered him a chair. The Kishin looked at the chair and broke off the back of it before he sat down. O'Brian watched him surprised but sat down at his desk. "Soo...You are the son of Arcon. How`s you`re name?" he asked. The Kishin observed the room curiously. "...It`s Piers..." he answered. The boss wrote down his name on a paper. Piers couldn`t read it. "And how do you speak our language?" he asked. Piers` tail flickered nervously through the air. "Someone taught me you`re language" he finally answered, still looking at the woodened floor.

"Interesting, may I ask who taught you to speak?" O'Brian asked curiously. Piers gritted his teeth. "That doesn`t concern you!" he answered. O'Brian leaned forward, still showing no fear. "I`d like to know it". Piers swallowed. "A human taught me" he finally responded. O'Brian leaned back into his seat. "And that`s why you look like a human, right? When was the last time, where you turned to your true form?". Piers` ears drooped. "11 years ago...". "Oh, perhaps on the day where you`re mother -". "DO YOU WANT TO TORTURE ME?!" Piers interrupted angrily and rammed his tail into the floor, which cracked immediatley.

O'Brian waved his hands. "Calm down. Sorry. I wanted to test your aggressiveness. See, I wonder about you. You can speak our language, you appears as a human and you cooperate with us. So I know Kishins as aggressive, bloodthirsty creatures that can`t speak" he explained. "That`s only because you don`t know them. My parents weren`t bloodthirsty and aggressive creatures. They tried to protect their family. But you stole their land and killed their pups. What do you expect?" he told him.

"We had no choice. They killed our people. These people had family too" O'Brian answered. Piers sat down once again. "So...what do you want from me?". "I want you to help us in the construction of the Wall" he said. Piers eyes widened slightly. "What else do you want?". "As I said. I want half of your territory, your help in the construction of the wall and that you don`t kill any man!" he determined.

Piers thought for a moment, his hand still holding his chin. "Okay...But I want you to cure my disease. After that I`ll help you" he said. O'Brian stared into his hazel eyes. "Our nurses will try their best to find a cure. Go to our hospital. The lieutnant of our alpha team will lead you there. You know the man" he said. Piers didn`t know at first what he was talking about but then he heard a knocking on the door as Chris Redfield stepped inside. O'Brian grabbed a paper and a pencil from the printer and handed it to Piers, who looked at it with a questioning look. "This is the contract I need you to sign this and then we have the deal" he answered.

Piers watched it. "I can`t write. I only can speak you`re language, that`s it" he explained and put the pencil on the desk. "No problem then draw something, no matter what it is or sign with your finger" he suggested. Piers looked annoyed, bit in his finger and pressed it against the paper. He signed with his blueish blood and O'Brian grabbed the contract, his eyes widened slightly. "Great, now we have a deal. Mr. Redfield!".

Chris saluted in front of the boss. O'Brian looked at him and then at Piers. "I want you to bring our sick guest to the hospital" he ordered. Chris looked at Piers. "Follow me, please" he said calmly as Piers got up from his brokened chair and followed him, his tail still wagging nevously. Chris walked out of the building with Piers following him and as they entered the empty hospital building he turned to looka t the Kishin. "You made it! I`m glad that you`re alright" he said. Piers stopped surprised but didn`t say anything.

"I was hoping that you would cooperate. Otherwise They would`ve invaded your territory and would have taken you as their prisoner. The people here don`t have a choice. They need your forest to survive. I didn`t want you to get hurt..." he said. Piers listened at him. "Why?" he asked. "Because I like you. I liked you scince I`ve met you 11 years ago. You were such an innocent small puppy" he said. Piers looked to the floor, his ears flattened on top of his head.

Chris patted his shoulder as the Kishin looked up to meet his brown eyes. "I'll take care of you" he said as the hazel eyes widened in unbelieving. Chris then walked forward. Piers stood there speechless. He would never have expected the humans to be that nice and protectively. They walked into the biggest patient rooms as Chris stopped next to the large bed. "You can lay down here. I`ll bring the doctor here" he said and walked out of the room.

Piers observed the room, he didn`t smelled the stench of chemicals or medicine before. He twitched his nose and looked out of the window. It was the 5th floor so he could see the hills in front of the city and the streets as well. The streets were full of people. He could see his forest in the far distance. He was lost in his thoughts as the doctor entered the room with Chris following right behind him. The doctor wasn`t sure how to react in front of the Kishin.

"Um...yeah...uh...You`re..." he gulped. "So you`re Piers?" he asked anxiously and Piers nodded his head. Chris gave the doctor a pat on his shoulder. "Relax, he won`t attack you" he said and sat down at the chair, watching at them. Piers` tail flickered nervously. "C...can you sit down o...on the b...bed?" the doctor asked him while he pointed at the bed with his right trembling hand. Piers obeyed and sat down on the bed as he stared right into his eyes., his ears folded carefully.

Chris giggled. "See? He isn`t aggressive. Calm down, Robert" he said as the doctor slowly approached the Kishin. "B..But he`s the son of a god. You should show respect" he said. Piers looked up at him. "I won`t hurt you, Robert. Can you find a cure?" Piers asked him, trying to be friendly as best as he could. Robert looked at him in shock. "Y...yeah! I will try m...my best ok? Can you lift your arm please? So I can draw blood" he said and Piers ears flickered nervously, his tail lying stiffened on the bed. "Draw blood? For what?" he asked.

"I need to e...examine your blood so I know f...from what kind of disease you`re suffering" Robert answered and Piers lifted his arm. "Don`t worry, Piers. They do the same thing to me every two months" Chris said while scratching his neck. Piers looked over at him while Robert put a hand around his upper arm and narrowed it. "Because we are often in the outside world. They examine whether we have any diseases" Chris explained.

Piers nodded simply as Robert drew his blueish blood, twitching slightly as the needle poked into his skin. Chris and Robert couldn`t help but to stare at the syringe, filled with the bright blue liquid. Robert put the syringe into his pocket. "I will need a few days. I will try my best" he said grabbed his stethoscope. "Can you lift your shirt please?" he asked as Piers let him check his vitals. Robert lifted his shirt anxiously and checked his breathing at first and then his heart. He put the stethoscope down on the table and grabbed a pen to write down something. "Is your pulse normally this fast?" he asked as Piers nodded his head.

Robert put a fever meter in Piers mouth. "Keep your mouth closed, I am measuring your temperature" he explained and wrote down the information. Chris watched them with an amused smirk, his chin lay on his hand while his elbow was lying on his table. The thermometer beeped and Robert grabbed it. "Ok 53 °C. We humans have a body temperature of 36 – 37°C. Do you feel normal? What are you`re symptoms?" he asked. Piers thought for a moment. "I am bleeding internally. Sometimes the pain shoots through my whole body. I can`t describe it". Robert nodded and noted it. "Okay I`ll see what I can do for you. can you help him with the urine sample " he said and walked out of the room.

Chris got up and blushed a little "Um...Why me...Okay Piers?" Piers looked up at him. "What do I have to do?". Chris grabbed a small vessel and gave it to him. "You have to ... uh ... you should ... Yes, the vessel must be filled. I will go outside" he said and attemped to quickly leave the room as Piers stopped him. "With what? I already gave my blood" he said. Chris turned but didn`t look at him. He stared to the ground, his face reddened. "Urine" he said and closed the door behind him.

Piers was standing confused in the middle of the room and after a few minutes, it occurred to him what Chris had meant. He filled the vessel and put it on the table, sat down on the bed and waited. Chris knocked before he walked inside. "Are you finished?" he asked as Piers nodded. Chris then walked towards him."You should rest now. You can sleep here today" he said but Piers shook his head. "I can`t stay. I wanted to go back to my forest. I am very hungry" he stood up and twitched slightly. Chris watched him "You really should rest. Your body is already weakened. I can bring you some food if you`re hungry" he said but Piers remained stubbornly.

"No, I should go home now. It costs me more strength to maintain the shield when I walk around outside of my territory" he explained and walked towards the door. Chris stepped next to him. "I`ll help you" he said and offered his hand. Piers looked at him skeptically. "Why are you always wanting to help me? I`m not a human and you humans fears Kishin the most" he asked. Chris put his hand on his shoulder. "Because I like you, no matter what you are" he said right into the hazel eyes. Piers was speechless as Chris opened the door for him. They walked out of the building through the streets to the direction of Chris` home.

The people they passed gawked at the Kishin and whispered to each other. Piers lowered his head, his tail flickering through his nervousness. Chris noticed that, looked angry at the people and walked faster so they reached the gate faster. But when they passed his house, Maya ran towards Chris and jumped into his arms. Piers stopped immeadiately and watched them. "Daddy daddy! I`ve missed you" she exclaimed. Chris catched her and rubbed her head. "Sweetheart, what are you doing here alone on the street? You should stay with your mother instead!" he said to her.

Maya smiled up at him and looked at Piers, who stood behind them. "Oh Daddy, is that the puppy you told about?" she asked loudly. Piers blushed at her and looked away. "Hey honey Be careful what you say. You should always be nice to other peoples!" he explained her. She shook her head. "He isn`t like the other peoples" she said and Piers` head shot into her direction as Chris grabbed her hand. "Don`t say such a thing, Maya!" he warned her with a firm tone.

Maya kept smiling at the Kishin. "He is like a sweet big puppy! I like him" she said. Piers opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He gave her a warm smile and Chris wondered. Piers walked next to them and wanted to stroke the head of the girl but Chris hesitated. Piers looked up at him. "I would never hurt her" he said and stroked Maya`s head. Chris calmed down, he didn`t expected the Kishin to be so gentle.

Maya stopped smiling and reached out for the ears on top of Piers` head. Piers lowered his head so she could touch them. The grabbed them and attracted them. "OUCH! Let me go!" Piers exclamied as he gently tried to loosened her grip. She began to laugh as Chris tried to help Piers to free his ear. "Maya! Stop it, you hurt him!" he called as she freed her grip. Piers held his hand over his ear, a single tear rolled down his right eye. "You should educate her not to pulling ears" Piers said determined.

Chris apologized while his little daugther giggled. Piers looked at her but smiled. "You little devil. I should go home now, Chris" he said and Chris looked surprised at him. "That`s the first time you call me by my name. Thank you" he said and Piers began to wonder. "Please, come with us! I want to show you my room!" maya asked him. "No, I am tired, I want to go home" Piers said and was about to walk away but Maya stopped him by grabbing the end of his tail. "Maya, let him go. He need to rest now" Chris explained her but she was stubborn.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase" she begged the Kishin. Piers sighed and nodded his head. "Ok, but only this night" he said as Maya cheered in happiness. Chris and Piers couldn`t help but to smile as they walked to Chris` home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Friendship  
**

They approached the front door as Chris with Maya sitting on his shoulders stepped forward and rang. Piers stood 3 meters behind Chris, still unsure how his wife will react. Jill opened the door and hugged Chris. "Finally there you are ! After everyone was ordered to go into the houses, I was so worried ... What was going on? Why was everyone evacuated?" she asked him curiously as Chris gave her Maya. "Um yes, it wasn`t something dangerous. You remember the kid We talked about? The Kishin" he started to explain.

Jill frowned. "Yes, the ruthless creature which wants us to starve to death!" she answered angrily. Chris gulped and Piers drooped his ears slightly while he stepped in front of the woman. Jill looked up at him surprised. "I...Is that the thing?" she asked while her eyes widened. Chris tried to calm down the situation. "Y.. but he will help us, he-" he was interrupted by his wife. "HOW DARE YOU...Have you any idea what we have to go through? You have nerves to stop in front of me! If I weren`t pregnant, I would-...grrr" she stopped and clentched her teeth.

Piers remained calm and grimaced not a bit as his ears flipped forward. "You`re right, I have no idea what you humans have to go through. I`ll give you the half of my land" he said as Jill lifted her head, surprised. "What? You will? You will help us?" she asked as Chris sighed. * I told you, Jill..:" he thought to himself. Piers stared at her belly as Jill cleared her throat. "What do you want from us?!" she asked and frowned. "He need to rest now. Maya likes him and asked him to sleep in our house. She wants to show him her room" Chris explained. Jill tightened her grip around Maya and let her go inside the house. "...He already has a home. Go there to sleep" Jill responded. "That was my first idea" Piers said firmly. Chris looked at them both. "Jill, he is weak now, he needs to rest".

Piers snorted. "I can take care of myself" he said and looked at Chris. "Thank you for the offer, but I feel uncomfortable here. Good night" he said, turned his back at them and stepped to the direction of the gate. Chris looked angry at Jill but didn`t follow him as they went inside their home.

He walked trough the street towards the gate. The people made a big circle around him and he could feel eyes still staring at him all the time. He looked to the ground as his tail flickered nervously behind him. He stopped in front of the guards and lifted his angry face. "So you`re leaving us?" they asked him. "Is that a problem?" Piers asked while showing his fangs. They shook their head and began to open the gate. "Soon we will come to you. Until then, have fun" they said.

Piers huffed and walked out of the city, the gate closing immeadiately behind him. He stopped for a short moment, looking thoughtful at the ground and went to his home.

"Why did you do that, Jill? He has done nothing to anyone, and besides, he is peaceful..." Chris said as he followed her into the kitchen. Maya ran after them. "Mommy! I wanted to show him my room! You are so annoying!" she said angry. Jill bent down to her little daughter and held her cheek with her hand. "Honey, please listen to me. I don`t want you to get hurt" she explained but her daugther slapped her hand away. "I hate you! He would never hurt me!" she exclaimed and ran to her room.

Chris stepped forward. "I know sweetheart you wanted to protect our children. But he wasn`t dangerous" he said as he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him. "You don`t know that... Besides he has a disease. He could be contagious...And you don`t know him well" she said and sat down on the chair. Chris knelt down to her and stroked her hair. "I love you honey" she said and he kissed her. "I love you too. I`ll always love you sweetheart. You`re right okay? The feelings of a mother are never wrong" Chris said when he picked her up in his arms.

He walked into the living room and they lied down on the couch, snuggling against each other. Jill lied on her back, still stroking her belly. Chris lied beside her and placed kisses on her cheeks. "I don`t know what I could do if something happens to you...I love you so much Jill. That's why I'm doing everything to ensure that you are safe. Tomorrow we have to go to the forest. O'Brian will personally inspect our new land. I will take the best food for us I can get and take care that our boss sticks to his part of the deal.. " he said. Jill kissed him lovingly. "Thank you! And...thank you pray for me at the Kishin..:" she murmured.

Chris gave her a warm loving smile. "I will! Let`s watch a movie together" he said and stood up, searching for the right film. After that he called Alex and Maya to join them. Alex didn`T want to watch movies, he was going into the garden and trained with his sword. Chris chosed to watch the movie 'The Lion King' which was Maya`s favourite one. Jill took her daughter beside her and wrapped an arm around her. Maya snuggled against her besides her anger. Chris sat down next to them and wrapped his right arm around Maya and held Jill`s hand.

Alex trained about 2 hours. He cut off the dummie`s heads and arms. The sweat flowed from his body to the floor as he lowered his sword. He tried to catch his breath as he stared at the broken dummies. He wiped with his sleeve the sweat from his face and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Maya quickly fell into a deep slumber throughout the film and Chris stood up and carried her into her small bed. He lied her down and gave her a kiss on her forehead as he walked back into the living room.

Jill sat there and ate cucumbers with chicken meat. He stopped and began to laugh as Jill looked at him with surprised eyes. "What? I`m hungry Chris... Please can you me bring me some chips or fish?" she asked and Chris stopped with laughing. "Sure thing...Whych type of fish do you want?" Jill waved her hand to say 'no matter what ' and Chris got into his boots and walked out of the house. It was already dark, a few people walking around. He looked around. Torches stood at regular intervals along the roadsides and enlightened the city.

Since power was only limited available, people had to deal with it sparingly. But the flames brought the people warm light, which quickly calmed and distracting them from the tense situation from the outside. The world had changed. Never before have diseases limited life, not so much. Few civilizations could be maintained. The contact could only partly be held since this required a lot of power. Once a month, the colonies kept contact to each other and exchanged messages.

The news was negative for the main part. Some colonies were overrun by zombies, because their walls didn`t stop them. Other colonies were destroyed by Kishins. They have begun to use the territories of Kishins for themselves or came just very close to the beasts. The Kishins were the greatest danger to the humans. The weapons helped against the undead or their walls stopped them.

The Kishins were different. There were dragons with the size of 20 meters. Also, there were reports of gigantic animal-like creatures. However, the result was: They killed everything without mercy. Chris had to wonder why Piers was so different from the other Kishins. He stopped in front of the fish stall whose owner just packed up the goods. He cleared his throat and the owner looked at him. "Oh, do you want to buy fish?" he asked as Chris nodded his head. "Yeah, a tuna and some salmon please" Chris said and gave him the money for the fish.

The owner grabbed the fishes and put them into a large cooled box and gave it to him. "Thank you! See you next time" he said, grabbing his carts and walked away. Chris took the box and walked through the streets to the potatoe stall, hoping that he didn`t walked away. As he approached it, the owner was still gone. Chris rolled his eyes and went back to his home. When he opened the door he heard Jill cheering on the sofa from the living room. "Juhuuuu! You`re already there! I`m hungry, can you cook the fish pleaaaaaase?" she begged.

Chris chuckled to himself and cooked the fish for her and gave her the plate with the warm meal. Jill kissed him lovingly and began to eat the whole tuna. Chris swallowed and leaned back against the couch. He yawned, "You look for the unusual time to eat out, sweetheart" he said and closed his eyes while Jill gulped down her meat. "I don`t care. It`s your baby which wants to eat in those times" she said sarcastically and ate the last bit of the fish. She put the plate on the table and snuggled against her husband.

They quickly fell asleep in that night. The next morning there was a knock at the door, the children and Jill were still sleeping on. Chris rubbed his eyes and went to the door. "Redfield, you`re late!" Wesker stood there, already dressed for the excursion to the northern forests. Chris eyes widened. He said "SHIT" loudly to himself as he quickly got into his boots, packed his things and went with the Captain to the marketplace. More than 40 soldiers stood there, waiting for the major. They were all heavily armed. Chris frowned at the sight and walked with Wesker to the alpha team.

Finn greeted him as always. "REDFIELD! You`re late today! What was it? Your wife? Childreen? Haha, it isn`t easy to have a family right?" he asked him. Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Finn...Calm down ok? Today we have a serious mission" he answered. Finn chuckled and Keaton stepped forward. "Come on Redfield, why are you pissed?". Chris looked around at the armored soldiers as he frowned. "Why are all men heavily armed? How`s the mission exactly?" he asked worried.

Marco sighed. "In case the undead will attack us unexpected. Their number increased rapidly during this night. No one knows why". Chris looked at Carl, who handed him his guns. He took them and reloaded them. Wesker didn`t say a word, just waiting for the major. After 20 minutes O'Brian finally walked in front of the soldiers. "Good morning, soldiers! Before I explain something, we go to the gate" he said and walked towards the gate, the soldiers following him.

As they approached the gate, O'Brian stopped on a pedestal and began to speak. "Today we will explore our half part of the forest and note all data. We will still start collecting wood for the Great Wall. As the food supplies are running low, we will collect food and carry clean drinking water to the city. 60 construction workers will begin to establish the beginnings of the wall on the way to the forest. The fences are great. For 10 construction workers I want to use a good soldier who takes care of them. If a horde of zombies is sighted, immediately strike alert!" he explained.

Chris sighed relieved, he thought that they plan to capture Piers and claim the entire forest for themselves. Finn looked at him. "Redfield...Why are you relieved? There are thousands of undead whose want to rip you apart and eat your flesh and you are relieved?" he said as Chris shook his head. "Finn, calm down. It`s not that!" he said annoyed. Marco and Keaton began to chuckle slightly as O'Brian ordered them to go while the gates opened.

They walked through the dead landscape to the direction of Piers` forest. At the time no zombie was in sight. After 25 minutes they reached the edge of the forest and stopped. O'Brian turned to his soldiers and spoke: "Okay! 6 of you are going to the workers to help them! Omega team is going to the right part of our land, Delta team to the left part and Alpha team is going straight into the forest. Observe the land, write down the information and surch for food and water" he ordered as all the soldiers saluted and went their way.

Wesker walked forwards his team through the forest. Chris looked around, still hoping to meet Piers., but he didn`t show himself. Jeff wrote down the informations and the others took food. They grabbed some berries, fruits and other vegetables they could find. Marco grabbed a bottle and filled it with water from the source. Chris walked directly behind his captain as they stopped in front of a tree wall. "...The Kishin has raised a limit in form of a wall" Wesker suggested and walked along the tree wall. "Piers..." Chris murmured to himself as he looked along the wall.

Birdsongs could be heard behind the trees as Finn stopped "He saved the animals behind that trees. They are so big, thats awesome!" he cheered as he looked around and saw no animals in their part of the forest. Wesker grumbled something the others couldn`t understand and stopped. "Whatever, we should observe the rest of our part of the forest" he ordered and walked away, the team following him. After 3 hours they observed every corner of their part and wrote down all the information they could get.

Chris always looked around but didnt saw Piers. He was frustrated. He didn`t want the Kishin to avoid the people, to avoid him. He wanted to thank him, he really wanted. The forest provided more food than they had assumed. There are also many pure sources that provided clean pure water. He took a sip from his bottle and wondered. He has never drunk auch a pure water in his life. They reached the others, whose had gathered before the forest entrance. O'Brian walked towards them. "And? What did you found?" he asked as Jeff handed him the paper with the noted informations.

"Awesome!" O'Brian said surprised. "The collected data collected say that we have enough food and water for another 250 years. These 20 kilometers of forest are a gold mine. I have already arranged that the foremost biggest trees are cut down for the wall. Today we have a lucky day. Come on, help the others" he ordered and they started to cut the trees and build up the wall.

He watched them from afar by his home tree. His tail wrapped around the branch, he was sitting on it, his hand supporting his chin. He frowned as he watched them cutting down the trees. He stood up, looking at them as they build up the fences and rolled his eyes. He jumped from his bench and walked to their direction, his tail flickering in anger.

The first big fences were already when the soldiers looked to the forest entrance and drew their weapons. O'Brian looked to the rustling bushes as the Kishin appears in front of them, his ears flickering forward, alert. "Don`t shoot and droop your weapons!" Chris ordered his alpha team. Wesker looked at him but didn`t say a word as the rest of the team dropped their weapons.

The major stepped in front of the Kishin. "Good morning, is something wrong?" he asked. Piers frowned and looked at him with pounty lips. "You build a wall?". "Yes, it is neccessary to keep the undead away. Otherwise they could surprise us and kill our men. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked curiously. Piers hesitated for a moment. It seemed as if he would control his anger. "Nothing. When are my test results ready? I need the cure as soon as possible" he said.

O'Brian turned his back to him. "You should visit your doctor. He knows exactly when they are ready and what disease you suffer" he said. Piers` anger rose but he didn`t show it. He looked over to the alpha team and Chris, whose are still building on the fence. He sighed and walked to them as Wesker stepped in front of him. "Hey, what do you want from us? You`ve already spoken to our boss" he said and crossed his arms. Piers` ears drooped forward on top of his head, showing his anger but he kept calm. "I want to speak with Chris".

"Lieutnant Redfield" Wesker corrected him. "With who do you think you are talking about?! Watch your tone when you`re speaking with a god" Piers warned him. Wesker huffed. "You`re no god, you`re a kid" he added and let the Kishin go to his lieutnant. Piers growled slightly and walked over to Chris, who quit his job immediately. "Piers! I`m glad to see you. How are you feeling?" he asked and patted his shoulder.

Piers` anger disappeared immediately and he smiled slightly. "OK, but can I ask you something?". Chris smiled down at the young man. "Sure thing, ask me whatever you want". Piers dropped his ears and tail but this time not because of his anger but because of uncertainty. "I...I want to go to the city to talk with my doctor, I don`t know his name" he said and put his forefinger together. Chris chuckled slightly. "The powerful young Kishin ask me for a favour while pressing his forefingers together in nervousness? Sure thing I`ll go with you, kiddo" he said while scratching behind his wolf ears.

Piers blushed obviously and slapped his hand carefully away. "I`m not a kid nor am I your pet! I am an almost fully grown son of a god!" he said offended as Chris began to laugh. "I don`t mean that you`re a child. But you are very young, I think 12 years old? So I wanted to be nice" Piers` face reddened at each word. "In human years I am 19 years old! Show respect to a- " Chris interrupted him by putting his hand on top of his head. "I know, Piers. I like you. I know that you want to do your father proud. But don`t hurt and stress yourself with it" he smiled down at him.

Piers` face colour changed to normal as he looked offended aside. "Pf...as you mean" he murmured and Chris grabbed his package. "Come on, let`s go" he said and walked forward. Piers followed him obedient, his tail wagging in happiness. Chris Redfield was the only person who accepted him for being what he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Problems**

They stopped in front of the big gate. Chris stepped forward to a small hole. "Alpha team lieutnant Redfield here. Open the door" he ordered. The guards went to the other side of the gate hole. "Why are you back already?" they asked. "We want to pick up Robert Joun, gathering the test results of the Kishin" Chris answered while Piers stood a few meters behind him, still observing the gate. The guards huffed and the gate opened slowly. They stepped inside, the guards still staring at Piers sceptically.

They walked through the streets, the people avoided to look into his eyes, what makes Piers feel uncomfortable. They went into the hospital. Chris stopped in front of the receiving window and spoke to a woman. "We need to talk with Joun. Where can we find him?". The woman looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the Kishin standing next to Chris. She grabbed some papers and pushed a button. "You will meet him in room U – 368" she said anxiously.

Chris blinked and they went through the corridor to the said room. He knocked at the door and they stepped in. Robert was sitting on his chair and looked through a microscope and turned towards them. "Oh, Lieutnant Redfield welcome. A...and Kishin" he greeted them. Piers walked towards him and Robert recoiled as Piers stopped in front of him. "How are my results?" Piers finally asked with a frown.

Robert leaned back against his chair and swallowed. "Y...yes I already finished to look at them. U...um don`t understand me wrong but they are very interesting. I`ve never seen such an organism like you are. I mean I had examined zombies or undead animals. I`ve examined new animal or plants species but...I`ve never seen a Kishin or his organism. It is pretty strange...Your blueish blood has not only electrical energy, it has a rejuvenating effect on the body. You'll never grow old... And I`ve never seen that types of enzymes, cells or metabolites...Thats quite new" he said. Either Piers nor Chris understood what he said.

Piers looked deeper into his eyes. "What disease I suffer?". Robert gulped, looking down at his datas. "I don`t know... You seem to be healthy, but otherwise you said that you loose a lot of blood". Piers rolled his eyes and Chris frowned. "Can you help him?" he asked as Piers looked up at him. "Yes, maybe. I have to make X-ray images. Kishin, I mean Piers, can you lie down on the bed?" he asked and Piers did what he asked.

He pushed a button and over the bed the machines on the ceiling move over him. "Don`t move, that would distort the results" Robert said. Piers wondered why he no longer stuttered. The machines gleamed blue and scanned his body from tail tip to his ears and the images published on the PC screen. Chris stood behind Robert as they looked at the X-rays. Piers remained on the bed, not moving. Robert scanned the images with his eyes and stopped at the sight of the stomach.

He grabbed his pen and pointed to a snake like being in his stomach on the image. "There is something that doesn`t fix in your system. Does your stomach hurt worst ?" Robert asked. It didn`t took long for Piers to answer with an 'Yes'. Chris` grip on the desk tightened as Robert began to spoke. "That seems to be a parasite. It eats your organs from the inside..." he said and looked closer at the pictures. "It spread. Some of your organs are in a very bad shape. I don`t know if this organs are vital... I have to examine them and then we find a medicine which kills them without damaging your organs perilous" he explained.

Piers frowned and swallowed. "I don`t know my body well. Can you cure me or not?" he asked and Robert nodded his head. "I think so, I`ve never seen that kind of parasite before but I think I can kill them all. You should rest, your body needs to recover as soon as possible. You are living through your own electricidy. If this goes, you could die" Chris twitched at the words and Piers sat up. "I know that" he said as Chris walked next to him, staring into his eyes.

"Piers, lie down now. You have to rest!" Chris ordered. Piers frowned and shook his head. "I have to go home, it costs me a lot of-" Chris interrupted him by putting his hands on his chest and pressing him into the bed. "You SHOULD rest now...Don`t overdo it. Maybe you're already living at risk. I can`t let you die" he said. Piers eyes widened as he looked deep into the brown eyes. He remained lying on the bed and didn`t move. Chris grabbed his package. "I should go now. They need me to build the fences" he said and simply walked out of the room.

Robert remained silent as Piers twichted because of the pain. He stood up and gave him pain killers. "These pills will help you to lower the pain. Please take them" he said and Piers swallowed them. His ears registered every footstep Chris made when he walked out of the hospital. His fear rised because now he was alone in the city of the humans. With no one who understands him.

The soldiers and workers who have already set up their fences at the edge of the forest noticed that the wind from the forest changed. They looked at the trees, which were directed against the wind and lost a portion of their leaves. O'Brian took a step forwards. "What...the hell?" he murmured as they smelled rotten flesh. "Wesker! Climb up this tree and look what`s going on!" he ordered as Wesker jumped up to the first branch of the big tree and climbed up. He stopped after 6 meters over the ground and stopped breathing.

He saw in the horizon of the landscape hundreds of dead bodies slowly moving towards them. "Boss! We have a problem here! Inform the others, NOW!" he called and jumped from the tree. The soldiers got alarmed and loaded their weapons. O'Brian went through the way and spoke to the people. "All workers will go to the city! All soldiers get ready to protect them! We have to go!" he ordered. The soldiers saluted and guarded the workers who quickly made their way to the city.

Chris reached the place where his team was and Finn ran right into him. "Finn! Watch out! What is going on here?" he asked. Finn looked up at him anxiously. "Sry Sir! We`ve got a big problem! Thousands of undead zombies are coming ! We have to go to the city and protect the workers!" he gasped. Chris looked around and saw the people running towards the city. Because the fences are too high he couldn`t see the undead. Wesker stepped in front of him. "Chris! Protect the men! We have to protect every single person here!" he ordered and loaded his gun.

Chris grabbed his pistol and got ready. He noticed the changed wind and looked to the forest. "The hell? Why do the trees loose their leaves? " he asked himself and thought about Piers. * No way?! Something is wrong there!* he thought but he couldn`t go back to the city until they protected all the men. The undead came closer and closer and were still 35 meters away from the fences. The people were still running towards the gate with the soldiers at the edges of the way, protecting them.

The stench of rotting flesh rised so that the soldiers kept their sleeves up to their noses. The undead were now only 15 meters away from the fences until something rammed against the wood. The soldiers got ready and aimed in the direction of the fences. The alpha team protected the last workers and were only 5 km away from the big gate. As more and more ran against the fences they begin to sway and the panic of the people rose.

The soldiers began to feel the fear, rising at every second where the zombies crashed against the thin woodened fences. Back in the hospital in the city, Piers could still hear the screams of the fleeing people and the stench of rotten flesh as well. He sat up on his bed and removed the cables from his arms and stood up weakly. The machines began to beeping loud as he walked towards the door. Robert and some nurses came in and tried to calm him down. "No! Come on, you have to rest. The medicine is working on your body!" they warned him but he didn`t listened to them.

He slapped their hands from his body and walked through the corridors to the direction of the exit door. The nurses tried to stop him as he shouted angrily at them. "Your city is under attack!". Their eyes widened as they stopped and he walked out from the hospital. He heard the screams louder now as his anger rised, tiny blueish electrical sparks danced on his skin.

The fences broke and the zombies stumbled towards the soldiers, whose began to shoot at them. The first batch of zombies fell to the ground and the subsequent rows pressed their way to the living people with the desire to devour them. The soldiers began to panic and they shot everything on their way. The alpha team remained calm and tried to shot into their heads. The number of zombies raised, there was no end of dead individuums they saw. The undead covered the whole landscape.

The soldiers reloaded their guns as quickly as they could. In the distance, Chris could see the zombies even reach the forest, going through the shield deeper into the forest. His eyes widened as he shot every zombie, which got too close to him. Not only zombies came towards the people. Faster zombie dogs were running after the humans and bite them down to the ground to ate them while they were alive. The screams of more and more people filled the air around the place.

Piers stumbled through the city to the gate, heavily breathing while his vision became blurred. The sparks became bigger on his skin as his hazel eye colour changed into icy blue ones. The people inside of the city were running into their houses now. The soldiers fell back and treid to protect the remained workes outside of the gate. Many of them were eaten by zombies and undead dogs. Chris and the others ran towards the gate, still 2 km away. Piers heard people running after him as he jumped on the houses towards the gate, where they couldn`t catch him.

He stopped on the woodened wall of the gate and watched with widened eyes the massacre in front of him, the screamy of death echoed through the air. He watched the zombies tear the soldiers and a few workers apart as he concentrated his energy. He saw the alpha team running to the direction of the gate. "CHRIS!" he roared and attempted to jump down from the big wall to help the people but a loop was wrapped around his neck as someone pulled him back. He gasped for breath and tried to stood up but another guard grabbed his tail to take care of his balance.

Piers fell to the ground as they tied him up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Piers snarled but they pulled him back with the loop around his neck. The other guards began to close the door as the few workers and soldiers ran against it, still knocking at it. "LET US IN! GOD DAMN IT" they screamed. The alpha team stopped running towards the closed gate and tried to protect themselfes. Piers watched the scene with horror. "THAT ARE YOUR PEOPLE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! OPEN THE GATE" he roared at them.

The guards tightened the loop around his throat so he could barely breath but he kept stubborn and shouted at them. The few workers ans soldiers at the gate got eaten by the zombies. Piers looked to the direction of the few soldiers and alpha team whose was left in the battlefield. He roared and electroduced the guards around him and ran towards the gate lever, grabbed it and turned the lever as the gate opened slowly. The guards tried to stop him but they couldn`t get close because of his electricidy. He coughed clood and opened the gate. The zombies were still eating the people as they looked into the city.

The soldiers inside of the city got ready and shot them quickly but hundreds of zombies followed as they jostled the gate. Piers grabbed a big stone and put it between the lever so the gate didn`t closed when he removed his hands. He could see the remained soldiers running towards the city, along with his friend Chris. He grabbed the rain barrels around the gate and turned them over, the water pooling down at the ground in front of the gate.

The zombies were already storming through the gate as Piers jumped to the ground, letting his electricidy running through his veins to the wet ground to fried the zombies in front oh him. The zombies fell to the ground as the soldiers jumped over them into the city. Chris jumped over them and ran into the city as they stopped to look in shock at the scene. The guards removed the stone quickly and began to close the gate. The remained zombies pushed against the burned bodies, trying to get into the city.

Piers coughed as his vision became dark and he fell to the ground. "SHOOT THEM" Chris ordered as he ran towards him while he shot the zombies, whose were running to them. Wesker followed Chris and shot the zombies in front of them as they reached the seemingly dead Kishin. Chris stopped, knelt down at him and grabbed him. "Chris! We should go!" Wesker ordered but Chris didn`t listen to him.

"Piers! Come on! Wake up" he roared and felt a pulse. He picked him up and they got away from the gate as it closed. The people were still shocked and stared at them. Chris stopped as O'Brian stepped in front of him. " ! Give him to the guard. We will provide him medical and punish afterwards " he ordered. Chris disobeyed as he took a step back. "Punish? He saved our lifes! We will provide him and then let him go!" he said angrily. O'Brian shook his head and looked over to his guards. Wesker stepped forward and hit Chris in the neck, so that he fell down and fainted.

The guards grabbed Piers and walked into the hospital while Wesker took Chris to his family. When there was a knock on the door Jill opened worried door and met Wesker, who carried Chris on his back and brought him into the living room. Jill followed them anxious and overwhelmed the captain with questions. "Oh my god! What happened? Is he bitten? Is he alright? Is the attack over? How many men died?". Wesker put a finger on her mouth and silenced her. He lied Chris down on the couch. "Miss Redfield, he isn`t bitten and he will be alright. We were able to close the gate so we are in safe now. Many men died..." he answered and attempted to go but Jill stopped him.

A tear fell down her cheek. Wesker nodded at her and smiled. "Everything will be ok" he said and went out of the house. Meanwhile the guards dragges Piers into the hospital, where they tied him up on the bed. Robert examined him and they prepared everything for an surgery.

In the next morning Chris woke up and looked around. He was lying on the couch in their living room. "...I don`t remember that I came home..." he said and his eyes widened. He jumped to his feet "Jill!" he shouted and she appeared from the kitchen. "Chris? Is everything ok? Oh I`m glad that you are okay" she said and hugged him tightly. Chris stroked her back. "You are alright... How are you?" he asked and stared into her blue eyes. She nodded and smiled at him. "Where are Alex and Maya and do you know where Piers is?" he asked her worried.

"Alex is at the base, still helping to clean up and noting the weapons inventories. Maya is in her room I was able to calm her down. And are you meaning the Kishin? I don`t know where he is" she answered. Chris was relieved that his childreen and wife were ok but he was worried of Piers. He got into his boots as Jill wanted to stop him. "Honey, please calm down. He will be ok. If he had died, they would had informed the people" she said. He stood up. "Jill, I have to go. Give Maya a kiss from me and I will come back soon" he said and went out of the house.

He was running through the streets right to the hospital. When he reached the building he attempted to went to Piers` room but the nurses stopped him. " . You are not allowed to go in there" they said but he was stubborn. "I want to see him! Let me go". A guard stepped towards them and grabbed Chris by his hand. " , no one is allowed to go there and now leave the hospital please" he said calmly but Chris snapped his hand away. "I have to go there! Why is no one allowed to see him?" he asked but the guard kept silent.

Chris snorted angrily as the nurse spoke. "He is in badly shape, he needs to rest or he will die" she explained. Chris looked to the ground, still thinking what he should do. "...ok. But let me know if something goes wrong or when I can visit him" he said and as the nurses nodded he left the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Recovery**

  
The noise of machinery came through his ears and echoed through his head. It was too hard to open the eyes, he still felt like he has no energy left. He couldn`t feel his body nor he knew where he was. He felt so weak. It wasn`t the first time in his life in which he felt helpless. He didn`t move for hours and was thinking all the time. Was that what he did right? Would the people kill him now? Or would they hold him as a prisoner? In the past men and gods never got ally together, and they would never ally with Kishins. The humans and Kishins will always fighting each other.

They won`t let him go, he will always be their prisoner. Because he protects the forest, their resources, they won`t kill him until they got all resources. Will he feel nothing anymore for the rest of his life? Will he no longer be able to open his eyes again? He couldn`t move, it felt so strange to him. He could hear voices around him. The deep male voice belonged to Robert as he changed the IV bags.

"Miss Gund, can you increase the power of the energy storage device? He is in a stable state, so we can draw off more. It is amazing, with this bioelectricity we can provide the entire city with electricity soon. We will again have the opportunity to use equipment and machines, which we couldn`t use for a long time. The major will be satisfied" he said.

Piers could hear every word and tried to move but failed. He couldn`t feel or move his body and he didn`t know, how long they strapped him on the bed. He wondered if Chris took care of him or tried to free him. "I never thought that it works. The parasites are almost all dead and the damaged organs were replaced or healed. I have never expected that the transplantation of human organs is possible. His body adopts the foreign organs and improves them" a nurse said.

Robert looked at the PC screen. "As long we have blood donors we can draw a lot of his blood. The animal testing results are positive. His blood cells tapered each testing subject, it was incredible. Soon we can test his blood on human subjects. There are no side effects and the human body doesn`t change, tapering only a few years. We always needed a miracle to fight against the outside world. O'Brian decided to keep the Kishin in captivity. He doesn`t suffer, he doesn`t feel something, he will sleep" he said.

Another nurse stepped to the door. " will not allow this. He wants to free the Kishin as soon as possible. What are we doing?" she asked. Robert leaned against his chair. "I will speak with the major...He will be a problem. We will at first continue to tell him that the Kishin is not regenerated, and the parasites are still alive. We have no other choice. Why are you asking?". The nurse twichtched slightly. "Because he is here and wants to know the news". Rober shook his head and shut his PC down. "I`ll go to him" he said and walked out of the room.

Chris was waiting before the reception as he looked at Robert, who approached him slowly. "Good morning . Can I help you somehow?" he smiled and shook his hand. Chris nodded slightly. "I want to visit my friend. How is he?". Robert stopped and frowned. "Not good. He isn`T stable, we need more time to kill these parasites. Can you again donate your blood today? With his new humanoid kidneys and liver he needs more human blood" he tried to explain as Chris nodded. "Okay, let`s go" Chris said and walked forward to the room in which he regularly donated blood the past 3 months.

Robert smiled to himself and followed him. In the room the nurses decreased blood and put it into an IV bag. "Thank you, . You should lie here for the next 30 minutes. We will give you drinks and food in that time" she said and turned the TV on. "Enjoy the movie" she smiled and went out of the room. Chris was laying down at the patient`s bed and looked around, still wondering why Piers doesn`t recover. After 20 minutes he got to his feet and went out of the room into Piers` room. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the chair next to the bed as he looked at his sleeping face.

He was hooked up to various machines and IV bags. The machines noted his heartbeat, brathing and

metabolic activity while one machine split up the electrical sparks in his blood, sending the energy through a big cable into a large container. The various IV bags were filled with blood, a green liquid and a purple liquid. He didn`t know what that meant. He stared at his face and frowned. "Please...Recover soon...We need you, Piers. Don`t give up. You can`t die like this, you`re a Kishin, a strong one" he said to him, hoping that Piers could hear him, although he didn`t expect it .

How happy he would be if he could speak now. He couldn`t even move his fingers or ears. He tried so hard but the transquilizers they gave him were too effectively. He wanted so badly to free himself. The desire for freedom became stronger by each day. But after all he was glad to hear Chris` voice. Someone, who cared about him and wouldn`t leave him behind. After 10 minutes the nurses came into the room and asked Chris to leave the hospital, so that Piers could get his rest.

Chris obeyed and left the room. "Piers, I`ll come each day to see you. I hope that you are healed soon". He walked through the streets to his home. Every day, he brought his little daughter Maya to the nursery school. Alex went for himself to the base, still training his skills with the sword and guns to be one of the new soldiers. Jill`s belly growed with each month. Now she was in the 9th month of pregnancy. Soon the baby will be born but she didn`t want to go to the hospital yet. Chris helped her out as best he could. When she fell into a deep slumber he went to work. He helped the workers to build up the great walls to the northern forest.

In their part of the forest they killed the last zombies, whose were there. The herd passed them several months ago. They couldn`t overcome the big gate of the city. The other part of the forest remained untouched. The shield has protected the big hometree of Piers with the surrounding 20 kilometers. The people had already received in the past few months more food and fresh water than enough, so that no one was starving anymore. The markets were filled with food stalls.

But the price for the Great Wall to the forest was high. Several kilometers of forest had to be cut down to receive wood. They used the naked land to grow crops like corn or potatoes. Chris went to the workers at the edge of the forest. He greeted Finn, who was observing the landscape for zombies. "Hey Redfield! How`re you and your family?" he said loudly. Chris chuckled slightly. "We are doing great Finn. You`re observing the landscape today?" he asked and stepped next to him, looking around.

Finn sulked. "...Yea...I have to do it every Wednesday. I'm glad that everything went so well here. We have so much to eat and in the last few months no one has died. They have developed a new medicine, have you heard that?" Finn asked him. Chris frowned and looked at him with a questioning look. "New medicine?". Finn nodded. "I`ve heard that this medicine rejuvenates people , they want to test it tomorrow on humans. Volunteers can come forward. What do you think about that?".

Chris thought for a moment. "Do you maybe know, how that medicine has been made?" he asked worried. Finn shook his head. "Honestly, I think that they have developed this medicine from the Kishin" he suggested as Chris looked to the forest. "Wouldn`t that weaken the shield? We should have noticed that". Finn looked around, "Who knows... So, I have to go around to inspect the other parts of the land, see you" he said and walked away.

Chris stood there and thought. He stared into the forest. "...I should visit him tonight. I need to know what they`ve done to him" he murmured to himself and turned back to the city. He went to his home and cooked for Jill and the children. He cleaned the house and as no one was in the bedroom he packed his things for the night. Jill slept almost the whole day and ate a lot of food. Maya came home in the afternoon and greeted her dad with a big hug. Chris gave her a bear hug and took her into the garden.

They played ball and hide and seek. Maya couldn`t hide well, but Chris did so as if he would never found her. She loved it to watch her father stumble around the garden, still not finding her. She giggled always and tried to change her hiding place. She ran against his big bear arms as he approachd behind her and roared like a bear. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRG. Gottcha! You tiny mouse" he blew in her belly as she laughed loud. "DAAAAD, STOP IT, AHAHAHAHA. PLEASE AHAHA" she shouted between her laughs.

Chris let her go and they lied on the grass, looking into the sky. Alex often avoided his family to learn for the exams. Sometimes he has the time to train with his father or to play ball with them. The sun went down as Chris brought the little girl to bed and read her a bedtime story. She quickly fell asleep and Chris got up, stepping out of her room carefully. He knocked on Alex` door but he answered as always with "No time, Dad". Chris huffed and went to his wife, who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

He approached her and kissed her on the forehead. "Good evening sweetheart. How`re you?" he asked while he sat down beside her. She nodded her head and turned at him. "The baby kicks very often, soon it will be born" she smiled at him. Chris wrapped his arms around her, stroking her smoothy skin. "I can`t wait until then. I love you. Do you have a name yet?" he asked her. She thought for a moment. "If it will be a girl, I want to call her Lisa. If it will be a boy, his name will be Jan. What do you think?". Chris shook his head, "This names are beautiful!" he said and kissed her lovingly, while he touched her belly.

They snuggled until Jill fell asleep again. Chris got carefully up, watching at the clock. It was 9 p.m. . He grabbed his package and left the house carefully so no one could hear him. He walked to the direction of the hospital, avoiding the looks of the soldiers who took up their night shift. He sneaked into the back door of the hospital and hidden in the unlit corridors. The nurses passed without noticing him and he approached Piers` room. He leaned against the door to hear with his ears, if someone was still in the room.

When he didn`t hear someone he carefully opened the door, got into the room and closed it right behind him. He grabbed a chair and put it against the door so no one could get in. He stepped next to Piers and looked at the machines. He walked around the bed to watch the data on the PC screen. He scanned it and his eyes widened. * ...:hey betrayed me! Piers is stable scince 3 weeks! They held him in captivity just to use his powers...* he thought as his anger rised.

He clentched his teeth and grabbed the cables of the IV`s. He removed them from Piers` arms and chest and doctored the open wounds. He looked up to his face and held his cheeks in his palms, whispering at him. "Piers! Come on wake up! We have to get out of here!". But Piers didn`t move. "...Damn it! Come on!" he whispered louder but it didn`t woke him up. He shut down the machines so they wouldn`t make loud noises when he freed Piers from the cables.

He put Piers over his back and held him carefully so he didn`t step on the tail. He looked around and carefully opened the door. No one was in sight so he sneaked through the darkened corridors towards the back door. He lookead around. As soldiers passed the back of the building he hidden behind the big black containers. The soldiers didn`t notice them and walked away. Chris slowly ran to the next houses and walked in the shadows, always carefully that no one could see him.

He reached the big gate and waited for the guards to turn their back to him. Chris carefully approached the gate and went though a special exit door, which was only 1,5meters high. He closed the door behind him and got over the woodened wall to the outside part of the landscape. He carefully sneaked the first 2 kilometers in the direction of the forest. As no one could see him he sighed relieved and looked at Piers, hoping that he would wake up.

Piers didn`t react but his breathing was normal, for a Kishin. He carried him on his back to the forest and didn`t stopped until they reached the big trees which split up the human part of the forest and the part of Piers`. He lay him down on the ground. "Come on...Wake up now! You`re home. I need you to open the tree wall" Chris said but it failed. Piers was in a deep slumber so Chris sat down next to him. "You`re a great sleeper...Point to you" he sulked.

Chris got tired and he lay down on the soft foliage ground. He was about to fell asleep till Piers began to snore. Chris covered his ears and put his palms over his ears. "God no...Are you serious?! I am saving your sorry ass and you thank me with snoring.." he whispered offended. He pressed his hands on his ears and after a while he fell asleep because of exhaustion.

After midnight, when the moon was in the middle of the sky and lit up the forest, Piers woke up. He could open his eyes and feel his body. He wondered as he could finally move again as he sat up, leaning his back against the tree wall. He looked around, his Kishin eyes shining slightly in the night. He looked down and saw Chris, who was sleeping on the ground. He could smell the stench of chemicals and the hospital as well his own blood on the hands of Chris.

Piers knew that Chris freed him and saved his life, and he was grateful for that. He smiled down at him and put his hand on Chris` back. "Thank you...You saved my life once again...I will never be able to make this up to you" he said downcast but relieved at the same time. He stood up and attempted to fell to the ground but he leaned against the tree. He began to pant as his vision blurred. "I`m too weak... What the hell have they done to me" he asked himself, still careful not to wake Chris up.

His eyes captured the environment as in daylight, he took his hand and touched the tree wall. The wind changed as the trees began to move. Piers strained his body, so that the trees formed a kind of hole where they could go through. He grabbed his friend and put him over his back, still wiggling because of the weight on his weakened body. He stumbled through the hole and closed it immediately after they approached the other side of the wall. He sighed and stumbled through his part of the great forest towards his big home tree.

He climbed up the tree to the center, where several large branches were in front of a large cavity of the middle trunk. He went inside the cavity and put Chris down on a bed, which consisted of soft leaves and moss. He sank to the ground next to the bed to catch his already fastened erratic breathing. He checked Chris` pulse and breathing and after noticing, that he was okay, Piers stood up and went to the outside big boughs. He climbed to it`s ending, wrapped his tail around it and sat down on it. He looked around, observing the forest and saw what the humans have done to their part of the forest in the past few months.

He tightened the grip with his tail around the branch when he saw the felled big trees. "Why did they cut down the biggest trees? They keep the water clean...They need to learn a lot...I think I should give some trees more energy so they can grew higher in the next weeks...When I`m recovered... But on my side of the forest...If they cut down more trees they will have some problems with the water" he sighed. "I want to do this for his family..." he looked at the direction of his home in which Chris was still asleep.

He looked to the city with it`s lights, which got bigger scince the last months. He observed the enviroment and after a short while his vision blurred again. He carefully stood up and walked to Chris. He lay down and makes himself comfortable on the ground in the other side of the hole as he curled up and fell quickly asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Meeting Both Sides  
**

He opened his eyes and noticed that he was at a different location. He immeadiately sat up and looked around. The darkened room in which he found himself was uneven. The walls were covered with peculiar moss, the ground was soft and everywhere was foliage. His 'bed' consisted of branches, plants and foliage. It was warm, the air smelled of wood and had another sweet scent. He looked out of the hole room and saw the stars shining in the sky.

He stood up andwent out of the hole and stopped quickly. He was 17 meters across the floor in the middle of the great tree of the forest. He swallowed hard and surched the area. On the very ending of the biggest branch there was a sitting Piers, his tail wrapped around the branch for safety. He stared into the landscape, not noticing his friend was already awake. Chris smiled to himself and carefully balanced on the branch towards him.

The leaves rustled in the branch and Piers looked up at him, frowning. "Chris, you should go back. It`s too dangerous without a tail with which you can cling to when you fell" Piers said loudly, slowly standing up. Chris chuckled and continued to walk to him. "You say the right thing. I wouldn`t dare to walk into a village full of Kishins and let me be captivated by them. Calm down, puppy" he said and stopped next to him. Piers furrowed his brow, "It`s not that easy you should know. I saved your ass. Also, I'm sitting here yet" Piers said proudly. Chris sat down next to him and sighed.

"Yeah but you`re only here because I've smuggled you out . I dragged you to your forest and you thanked me with snoring" Chris pointed. Piers giggled. "Yes, I am a good snorer" he added. Chris rolled his eyes and rubbed behind his ears. Piers frowned at first and clapped his hand away from his head. "I`m not a boy anymore! What are you doing?" he said offended.

Chris catched his hand and held it while he continued with the rubbing. Piers` ears flickered as he leaned in to the rubbing, closing his eyes. Chris` plan to calm the Kishin down was a success and he continued with more rubbing and scrubbing. Piers moaned slightly and his eyes shot open while he took his head away. "Hey! Can you stop that please? I`m not a dog". Chris began to laugh, "You`re acting like a little puppy. My wife would say that you`re very cute".

Piers` head turned to red as he looked away, offended. "I`m a grown Kishin... Not a puppy. And I`m NOT cute, Chris..." he sukled. Chris gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Come on! You really needed that. How long has it been that somebody has cheered up, or touched you like that?" he asked but received no reply. Piers` ears drooped on top of his head while his grip with his tail tightened. Chris frowned and let out a loud sigh as he looked into the far landscape, Piers was still looking to the ground.

They kept silent for a moment as the sun rose at the horizon. They both looked up and watched it rise as it lit the sky in a yellow and reddish color. A warm feeling filled his heart as he stared into the sunrise in the far landscape. "This is awesome. Are you always sitting here at this hour to watch the sunrise?" he asked. Piers` ears flickered forward as he nodded. "Yes, it gaves me the courage not to give up" he answered and Chris blinked. "Not to give up? What do you mean?".

Piers looked very thoughtful, as if he was debating with himself if he should say it. "Not to give up the fighting to survive" he finally said and Chris twitched. "You are safe, Piers. No one will harm you and the people in the city won`t dare to kill you. You are very important to them and-", "They need me alive because I am their shield. The shield and the food source for their home. Of course I am important for them, but that doesn`t stop them to torture me. I am their energy source too and they want to capture me again" he argued and Chris was thinking about what to say.

"There are people, who likes you. You are my friend, my family likes you and I think some members of the alpha team begin to like you too" Chris said. "I don`t know them. The only one I know is you. I know neither Kishins more people and I`m not the being I should be" Piers pouted.

"Ever since I met you at that time, I am thinking differently. We were raised with the knowledge that Kishins were fearsome and cruel creatures. They killed millions of people and our pictures shows them. They all look different with big sharp teeth, claws and emotionless eyes. We have built only a few civilizations in the world. We have once a month contact with them. They repeatedly report of new giant creatures that feed on people and destroying entire towns" Chris looked sadly down.

"Your father, Arcon, was like them... He was the biggest wolf I`ve ever seen with big claws, 3 tails, 4 ears and great fangs. He destroyed several towns in the area here and has devoured people, my parents among them" he said and looked at the shocked Piers, who twitched.

"You are a great person, Piers. If you'd be like the other Kishins or your father you'd kill everyone, even children. You aren`t a monster, you were alone for a long time and now you have friends" Chris said and stood up. "I will go back to talk to O'Brian. It should be prohibited to keep you captive. You should be able to move freely and not hiding in your woods".

Piers stared at him with wide eyes. "Chris..." he murmured and stood up too, following him to the hole room. Chris packed his things and put his package on his back as he turned at him. "Um...How can I get down of this tree? Jumping and felling to the ground?" he asked and Piers laughed. "This isn`t a magical forest Chris. By climbing down, of course". Chris swallowed. "15 meters? This big tree? I haven`t got claws". Piers stepped forward and stopped at the edge of the branches, looking down. "Don`t worry, you won`t need claws" he said and pointed with his head down to something, Chris couldn`t see.

Chris went next to him, still wondering what he meant while Piers carefully wrapped his tail around his waist. He grabbed Chris with it and jumped down from the branch. They fell down as Piers outstretched his right arm and clung with its claws on the tree. They stopped and the remained few meters he climbed up carefully, Chris hanging in the air behind him and crossed his arms. When they reached the ground Piers unwrapped his tail around Chris and let him go.

Chris nodded and walked forward with Piers following him. As they approached the tree wall, Piers stopped behind Chris, closing his eyes. Chris turned to look at him. "Piers, are you alright?" he asked. Piers clenched his hands to fists, trembling slightly. "...Thank you for everything, Chris" he murmured. Chris stepped closer to him. "What did you say?" he asked while the trees behind him formed a hole to the other side of the forest. Piers looked up into his eyes. "Take care of your family, Chris. Specially about Maya and your newborn girl" he said.

Chris eyes widened slightly as Piers grabbed him and threw him through the hole. Chris fell to the ground on the other side and stood quickly up, the tree wall closind immeadiately in front of him. The last thing he could see was Piers, who stood there and smiled at him. "PIERS!" he ran to the wall and hammered his fists against it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT DID YOU MEAN WITH THAT?" he shouted.

Piers turned his back to the wall and breathed out. Goodbye, Chris Redfield" he murmured and disappeared in the forest. Chris gave up his shouting after a while. He stepped back, staring into the wall and walked away to his city.

It was still early morning when he reached the city. The guards let him through the gate and he went into the major`s building. He knocked angrily on the door and opened it quickly. "O'Brian!" he shouted as the major turned his chair to meet him. "Mr. Redfield! What`s wrong? Why are you so angry?" he asked as Chris stomped in front of his desk. "You exactly know that! What did you do to him? WHY did you torture him? ANSWER ME" he shouted angrily. O'Brian`s eyes widened. "What do you mean?".

Chris hammered his fists on the desk. "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Why have you kept him as a prisoner? Why have you stolen his energy? Why did you treat him like an animal and constantly put him under anesthesia?" he asked. O'Brian stood up. "It was neccessary! We need his energy because it is much more efficient than normal electricity! With the blueish bio electricidy we can create powerful weapons, run more efficient machines and lighten up the city without shilly-shallies!" he answered in rage.

"You have to ask for permission! He didn`t want this! You created a medicine by his blood. And now you want him as a machine which produce electricidy and medicines for us? You have a deal with him! We got a big part of his forest! He has done enough for us, let him rest!" Chris said. "His father killed our people, destroyed our city and took our resources. He stole our land. And now his puppy has to pay for that! We only take back what was taken from us. You freed him?" he asked curious.

"I have to get upright deal! Don`t dare to hunt him, or you will pay for it" Chris warned. O'Brian walked next to him. "Do you warn me? How will you stop me?" they both straigthened. Chris frowned "The Kishins will take revenge for that. I`m sure they will know that we had captured one of them. They will not like it" he said. O'Brian opened his mouth to say something but kept silent. "W...What did you say? Do you believe that they keep contact to each other?".

Chris stopped. "Yes...The reports of the other cities show that they 'talk' to each other. Piers doesn`t know another Kishin, he was alone all the time. But he can`t fight against other Kishins. I don`t want him to..." he murmured. O'Brian clenched his fists. "...Ok. I won`t hunt him anymore. He is allowed to move freely. We provide the forest under surveillance. Through his electricity we could create more efficient new equipment. Including motion detectors. When another Kishin appears, we will know it" he said and sat down once again on his chair.

Chris nodded his head. "You can leave now...But be careful..Thats an order" O'Brian said and Chris left the room. He went to his home and was as always greeted by Maya. "DADDY! Where have you been so long? Did you visit the puppy?" she asked curious. Chris catched her and put her on the ground. "How do you know that sweetie?". She giggled "You have fur on your jacket. How is he? I wanna see him, can you take him home pleaaase" she begged him. "He isn`t a pet, Maya. He is upset today...I don`t know why. When I see him next time I will ask him to go home with me okay?" Chris said and patted her head.

She gave him a big smile and cheered. "Okay! I will draw some pictures for him!" she said and ran forwards to the kitchen. "I`m hungry. Mom is still asleep can you make me breakfast?" she asked. Chris wondered but went to the refrigerator, took milk and made her muesli. She was jumping around his legs as he chuckled. "Ok sweetie, you`re not a dog. Can you sit down on the chair please? I`ll handle you the plate" he said and she obeyed. She sat down on the chair and waited for him to bring her food.

He put the plate in front of her and she began to eat. He patted her head and went upstairs to Jill. He knocked carefully on the door and opened it. Jill was lying on the bed, her hands lying on her belly as she was sleeping. Chris stroked her arm, knelt down next to her and kissed her on the forehead. She moved slightly and opened her eyes, greeting the face of her husband. "Mornin` honey. Are you still awake?" she said tiredly. He chuckled. "Yes, I`m home sweetheart."

The months went by very slowly. The life in the city had changed. The people lived happier and the city became bigger every month. From the provided resources new weapons were created. Chris` and Jill's second daughter Lisa was born. The family stayed together, Chris didn`t go to work for a long time in order to care for his family. He hadn`t seen Piers since that day. He often went to the tree wall and called out his name, but never received a reply. The leaves of the trees of the whole forest constantly fell, even in the summer.

In the beginning no one cares about the fallen leaves. But when the trees were bald and the plants died off on the floor together with the insects, the major O'Brian ordered to exploit the food sources. There were specially built up large warehouses for the resources. Chris` concern grew over the time, but he couldn`t go to the other part of the forest because of the tree wall. The forest has never lost the leaves, since it exists. Out of concern for Piers Chris asked the major to blow up the tree wall when the forest decreased more and more. And because the major needed to know what was happening he accepted that and allowed the use of missiles.

Since 7 months, they observed the circumstances and were ready to act.

He plucked a fruit from his tree and ate it while he observed the area. It was 14 months ago when he had last seen someone. He lost weight. He has become thinner, but the muscles retained. His tree changed the color from a healthy brown to a darkened brown. Some big branches were black. His ears and tail changed to the same color. He stared to the city, as he always does. During the day he made his rounds in his forest, watching the changes and provided the balance. He went to the big northern sea and drank from the water.

It seemed to be a normal day but as the wind changed he could smell a strange smell. He stood up and sniffed the air. "? I've never noticed such a smell...But for some reason I feel more relaxed..." he murmured to himself and jumped on a rock, observing the area. He couldn`t see from what the smell came. But somehow it frustrated him and he walked to the edge of his forest and waited, searching the area for the intruder. He waited and surched until night but strangerly, nobody appeared.

When he got tired he went back to his home tree and fell asleep in his hole room. He didn`t know who or what will appear on the next day. Before the sun rose, Piers got to his feet and jumped off of his tree. The smell had grown stronger this time and Piers could feel his body tensed. He sniffed once again the air and went to the direction the smell came from. The closer he got to the person, the stronger got the smell. His body reacted strangely the closer he got. He stopped and felt that the person had entered his northern territory.

He closed his eyes and felt by the wind, that the person ran in a high speed towards him. His heart pounded extremly so his chest hurt as he looked up to it`s direction, ready for self-defense. The wind suddenly changed it`s direction, the trees in front of him bowed their heads to the side during the rattling of the bushes. He froze where he stood as he saw what came out from the bushes and walked at him. He let his mouth hang, his body still slightly trembling as his tail flickered of nervousness.

A young naked woman walked up to him. Her tail wagging back and forth, her short ears flipped forward. Her hair, ears and tail were black and she had green eyes, her body perfectly curved. She stopped 6 meters before him and grimaced. "Oh, did I disturb you? I`m so sorry for that" she said sarcastically. Piers closed his mouth and wanted to say something, but his body didn`t obey him. Her short tail wagged like a happy dog . "Let me guess, you`re the Kishin here, am I right?" she asked and took a step forward.

Piers reacted immeadiately and adopted a threatening posture. "Who are you? What are you doing here?!" he shouted at her. She stopped and shook her head. "Come on, do you welcome a conspecifics like that? How rude" she said and rolled her eyes. Piers frowned "C...conspecifics? You`re a Kishin too?" he couldn`t believe that. "You've never met another Kishin? Okay let me tell you- ", "DON`T DARE TO COME CLOSER!" Piers interrupted her. She frowned, "Listen, I am not your enemy, I want to help you and besides we are both Kishins. You seem to be the northern Kishin and your forest isn`t in a good shape. I can see that you are in a bad shape too. You are dying" she explained.

Piers eyes widened as his body relaxed a little. "Come on, don`t be surprised. Other Kishins are sealed by witches, like you. They all died because they lost their sealed vessel. Can I ask you what your vessel is?" she asked and took a step forward once again. Piers lowered his head a little, his heart pumping increased more and more. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" he asked nervously, feeling a desire he never felt before.

"I`m Nashu. My territorium is far away in the east. I knew your father, and mother..mpf. I heard about you. Since the news that the great northern wolf gods were killed, I thought that really every family member of Arcon died. It was very sad and we were very upset. But then a few years later we heard that one of his puppies survived, hiding in the remained forest. You are just looking like your father did" she said.

Piers couldn`t move, he was listening at her while he was trying to cool himself. She nodded her head aside like a confused dog, still looking directly into his eyes. "I`ve heard that you lives with the humans. You have negotiated with them, how could you give them a big part of your territory?!" she said agitated. Piers took a step back while she came closer to him. "How dare you to give them a part of your territory, of ARCONS territory?! Are you such a coward ? You are strong enough to put their city in ruins! Why aren`t you fighting against them? Why are you hiding and why the hell don`t you show your true form!" she shouted, her tail flickering in anger.

Piers stepped back from her, avoiding eye contact while he pinched his tail between his legs slightly. "I can see how tense you are! Your body is crying out for revenge, all the anger accumulated in the past years. How can those be alive who killed your family? Kill them! Kill them all, satisfy your revenge! You will recover after that!" she roared angrily. Piers` ears flipped forward as he shouted at her. " How dare you to speak with me like that! You are the intruder and I should kill you for that!". She stopped and furrowed her brow. "Is that so? Why are you protecting the humans? Is that because of your friend? How pathetic. The only puppy of Arcon is a piece of shit, a pet of the people. Remember that Kishin blood flows through your veins, not human blood!" she added.

Piers clenched his eyes shut and shook his head slightly, still resisting the desire. She moved to him, her hips swinging to the left and to the right. "Come on, puppy Piers. Relax...give in... it`s your first time" she begged, touching him with her tail. Piers tried to control himself, eyes wide while his heart pounding hardly against his ribs as his back met a big tree behind them. He swallowed, not knowing what`s going on. She giggled and put her hand on his chest, feeling his fastened heartbeat. "You are special, resisting the desire of reproduction for so long. Male Kishins comes in rut when a female enter their territory. Normally they can`t control themselfes. You`re so young and inexperienced, but you have a strong will..." she leaned in and kissed him, still rubbing behind his ears.

He closed his eyes and finally lost his control as he gave in, kissing her back while putting his hands on her hips. She chuckled, letting him do whatever he wanted. With darkened eyes he opened his zip and pulled out the shorts quickly while kissing her wildly. She broke the kiss and turned her back to him and as he attemped to begin what their bodies wanted, they heard an explosion. Piers ears flickered to the side as he stopped immeadiately and looked towards the cloud of smoke. Nashu growled angrily and pressed her hips against his body, wanting him to continue.

Piers stepped back, his eyes normal as his ears were picking up the noises of the fire in his forest. "SHIT" he snarled, pulling on his pants and running to the direction of the noises. Nashu stood there, surprised. "Mpf...Why does the things always happen to me..." she murmured and secretly followed him. Piers rushed through the forest and stopped in front of the tree wall. Something has burned a hole in the wall. The trees in the area still burned while the animals fled deeper into the forest. The smoke befuddled the environment as he put a hand over his mouth, coughing and observing the area. He couldn`t see people around as he tried to protect the untouched plants.

He tried to change the climate in the forest so that it was raining, but he has never done something like that. His element was thunder, he could charge bio electricidy but he couldn`t made rain. So he failed. "It was worth a try..." he looked around but couldn`t do anything to stop the flames. Nashu appeared behind him, "Does that hurt you? I mean your body" she asked and he turned to her. He gave her a questioning and angry look at the same time.

She walked to him and observed him from feet to ears. "Your body seems to be okay, where is your vessel? Or do you want to continue what we began a short while ago?" she asked and smiled seductive. Piers blushed and stepped back, his tail between his legs, "Thanks, no. I...I have a lot to do" he said, feeling the desire again. She frowned and walked slowly towards him as he swallowed hard, stepping back. Before he lost his control again something appeared on the other side of the wall.

The alpha team appeared with a lot of soldiers behind them as they stopped at the hole of the wall. Piers and Nashu gave them a questioning look as Wesker and his lieutnant Chris Redfield stepped forward. "Piers! Are you okay? Um..." Chris stopped and blushed after he looked at the naked beautiful woman. Piers followed his view and his face reddened. "C...Chris! N..no she. um.. I..I don`t know... Uh..." Piers stammered but stopped as Wesker cleared his throat and stepped forward. "So...Piers..We didn`t want to bother you but we were worried. The forest seems to be sick and we thought you were dead or something like that" he said.

Piers furrowed a brow "Worried? About me? Are you serious" he asked sarcastically. Chris frowned, "Why didn`t you show yourself scince 14 months? What is wrong with you? I came to the wall every time and called your name but you never answered me!" he said angrily. Wesker held out a hand "Who is this female Kishin?" he asked curiously, his other hand still holding the gun. Nashu chuckled devishly and the soldiers rised their guns, all were staring at the beautiful woman. "I am Nashu...And I will be your slaughter!"


	8. Chapter 8

This is a drawing during a lesson at university. I was too bored today


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Which side?**

  
The soldiers were ready to shoot but Wesker stood there and chuckled slightly. Chris looked at him in shock. "You? Our slaughter? Be sure, we`re the best soldiers of the northern great city. A female Kishin like you won`t do us any harm. Besides, we are not alone" Wesker said an stared at Piers, whose eyes widened. Nashu began to laugh loudly, "Come on. You humans are always this funny, it makes fun to kill them..." she answered and claws came out of her fingernails.

Now Wesker raised his gun at her, ready to enter the command. Chris tried to calm the situation down. "Captain, we should act sensibly. She seems to be a friend of Piers and- ", "You have to obey my orders, Redfield!" Wesker shouted as he shot her. Nashu dodged the bullet easily and grinned only. The other soldiers began to fire at her too. She jumped aside as one bullet hit her left foot. She let out a silently groan as she stopped and knelt down on the ground.

Wesker stepped forward, his gun aimed at her, and was about to shoot her in her head until Piers jumped in front of him, beating the gun out of his hands. The other soldiers stopped shooting and aimed their guns at Piers, Chris raised his hand, "DON`T SHOOT!". Wesker straigthened "Go aside...Kishin" he snarled but Piers didn`t move. "Don`t dare to hurt her anymore!" he growled back., his tail flickering in anger.

Nashu giggled as she watched them, Chris still stopping the other members of alpha team to shoot at the Kishins. Wesker stared angrily directly into his eyes, "Go away, now! Or you will be our new enemy!" he warned him. Piers frowned and clentched his teeth, his fangs cutting into his lips, "If you want to kill her, you have to kill me at first!" he roared and Chris heart dropped. "PIERS! What are you doing there? And Captain, we have to go!" Chris shouted at them.

Wesker grabbed his knife and held it against Piers` throat, "You really want me to kill you? I`ve got no problem with that, because then we have to fight one less Kishin!" he said and smiled evilly. Piers grinned slightly, "If you think so, then do it". "NO!" Chris shouted and pushed Wesker aside, stepping protectively in front of Piers. "Don`t dare to kill him Captain!" he warned.

The other members of alpha team were irritated and shocked. "Sir, what are you doing? That is our Captain!" Finn shouted. Nashu grinned and disappeared silently in the forest. "Redfield!? What are you doing? Are you disobeying my orders? You can`t be serious!" Wesker said angrily as he walked towards his lieutnant, who was protecting his Kishin friend. "I`m not! Do you remember that only I have to take the responsibility for Piers?! So I have to care about him!" Chris said loudly. Wesker stopped and rubbed his chin, "...We`ll see, Chris... Because of you the female Kishin disappeared. This is the second time you let a Kishin alive...We will go to the city and speak to the boss...You are going with me!" Wesker ordered and walked forward. Finn, Andy, Carlo and the others looked at each other, confused, and followed him.

Chris relaxed and turned to look at his friend, "Are you okay?". Piers looked aside, "...You didn`T have to do that...You should know...I`m not your son" he said. Chris chuckled slightly, "No, you`re not, you`re my friend. And friends cares about each other. Tell me, who is she and you seem to be sick again.." he said worriedly. Piers looked into his brown eyes, "She came here...I don`t know Chris. No, I`m ok. I don`t want to talk about it" he said. Chris looked around, the trees burned around them till it started to rain.

Piers looked up with a questioning look while Chris put his right hand on his shoulder. "Please, don`t hide yourself again for so long, Piers. I cared about you, I was worried, my family were worried" he said calmly. Piers looked at him, his ears flattened on top of his head while his tail dropped to the ground, "Worried? Why are you worried about me? I`m your enemy, everybody wants to see me dead, do you remember our conversation?".

Chris sighed, "Yes, and I told you the truth. There are humans, whose cares about you. Please watch for yourself, I will visit you tomorrow okay?" Chris said as he turned to walk home. Piers didn`t move, just watching him going. "Um, Piers?", he looked up. "Have fun with her" Chris said and blinked at him as Piers face reddened. He then disappeared and left Piers alone, who looked around, the flames on the trees have been cleared.

A voice came up behind him, "You`re so brave...Thank you" Nashu said and walked behind him. Piers turned at her. "Why did you say that?" he asked her. She walked around him, "What do you mean, honey?". Piers shook his head, "I`m serious, why did you tell them that you want to kill them?". She stopped next to him, squeezing his arm, "Because I meant it, I want to kill them because of killing your parents and taking your land" she said calmly as he twitched.

"I don`T want you to kill them because one of them is my friend. You`re not allowed to leave my forest, for the moment..." he ordered her and she giggled. "Okay, I didn`t want to leave you behind here, it is beautiful here...with you" she whispered and wrapped her tail around his. Piers swallowed but didn`t fought against it this time. She smiled and for the rest of the afternoon they spent their time with mating.

They entered the office of O'Brian as Wesker stepped forward, putting a note on the desk. O'Brian grabbed it and began to read while Chris stepped forward. "Sir, we need him alive. We should let him, he must remain in his forest. He doesn`t seem to be going well and when he dies, we have a big problem" he explained. Wesker huffed and O'Brian looked up. "This information tells me that you`ve met another Kishin and let it alive? How could this happen? Now there are two deadly Kishins, which can attack us every moment. What did you thought?" he asked him angrily.

"They won`t attack us if we give them no reason to. I know Piers, he would never attack the city. He wouldn`t kill humans, he never did. Why should he kill them now?" Chris argued. O'Brian stood up, his hands behind his back. "... . I want you to take care of that problem. I want to get rid of the female Kishin. She will be the trigger of another war, I know that. Remember the time 13 years ago- ", "He is not like his father! When will you realize it? He isn`t a giant bloodthirsty Kishin, he soedn`t even show himself in his true form. He is a human being, he has the feelings like humans. He is grieving, he can show anger, he can be ashamed, he can be humorous, hell, he can even love. That female Kishin won`t change that!" he explained.

"Ok, you know him and you trust him, I don`t want to say something against it. Maybe he won`t attack us or kill someone of our men and maybe he will banish that female. But what will you do if his progeny will attack us? I think you have forgotten what Kishins really are and who they are. In the other countries they attack numerous cities and kills over thousand people. Piers is specific but he also has the genes of his parents and his puppies will get those genes. They are a threat, Chris" he said and Chris kept silent.

"...I`ll take the responsibility. I will go see him tomorrow and then I want to talk to him. As you said: I`m responsible for him and that includes his 'activities'" he said and walked out of the room. Wesker huffed. "What should we do, Sir?". O'Brian sat down on his chair once again. "I want you to get the great weapons ready, I can`t allow that to happen again... I want you to kill her as soon as possible!" he ordered. Wesker nodded and left the room.

Maya jumped into her fathers arms as he opened the door. "DADDY! You`ve been away too long! Play with me! Play play play" she begged him. Chris giggled and kissed her forehead. "Not now sweetheart, I want to talk woth your mom. How is she?". Maya sulked and pointed her finger upstairs. Chris put her down on the floor, she crossed her arms. "Come on sweetheart, we will play after that okay? It is neccessary that I speak to your mom. I love you" he said and walked into the bedroom.

Jill was lying on her side of the bed, their baby in her arms. She looked up to him and smiled. "Hey honey, nice to meet you" she whispered as Chris approached them. He lied down next to her and kissed her carefully. "I`m good. I have to talk with you" he said as Jill frowned. "What is it?".

"I`ve met Piers today" he said and she looked surprised at him, swqueezing his cheek. "Really? How is he? It has been a long time scince you two met each other" she said. Chris sighed, "Yeah that`s right honey. He didn`t seem to be healthy, I don`t know why. And there was another Kishin...I - " "Another Kishin? Who? Did it attack you? What happened?" Jill interrupted him.

"Woa woa Jill, calm down. Nothing serious happened. My Captain ordered to kill her but Piers protected her". "He protected her? But he doesn`t know the other Kishins! They are killers and they will take every chance to destroy another human civilization!" she said loudly, her anger rising. Chris silenced her with putting a finger over her mouth. "Sh...Honey, Yust think about our baby. You will wake her up" he whispered calmly.

She looked down at the small girl and sqeezed her head. "Oh baby, I`m sorry, I didn`t want to wake you... But.." she turned to look at her husband "She is dangerous". Chris nodded his head slightly, "I know...I want to speak with Piers tomorrow...He was alone for 11 years, he doesn`t know them. He protected her instinctively, but he wouldn`t hurt one of us. Wekser held a knife against his throat and he didn`t move. He hadn`t hurt my Captain, I saw it in his eyes... He never would do such a thing...But that female Kishin, I don`t trust her. But if Piers can handle her, I don`t see a problem. I trust him" he explained.

Jill breathed slowly to calm herself down and was leaning against his chest. "I hope you know what you do...I don`t want you to get killed because of that bitch. Be careful please..". "Don`t worry, Piers wouldn`t let her attacking me. His human feeling are too strong for that..." he suggested and lied his head on hers. "...I hope so, Chris" Jill answered and closed her eyes, their baby sleeping peacefully in the arms of it`s parents. Chris looked out of the room and knocked on the wall behind their bed. Alex appeared in the doorway, "Hey dad, what is it?" he asked. "Can you take care of Maya? I`m tired and your mother is fallen asleep on me, can you be so nice?" Chris asked silently as his son nodded and went away, caring for his little sister.

It was dark, the stars shining in the sky. They laid cuddled together in his hole room of the great hometree as she woke up. She stood up carefully, so she didn`t wake him up and walked out of the hole on the biggest branch and looked around. "What a view...But... I can`t believe how much of the forest has shrunken ... At that time the entire mountains were green, the lake was filled with water... And there weren`t cities ..." she looked down, still clentching her hands into fists. "...I`m not human, he`s not human. And- "she looked towards the city "You will pay for that...For each killed animal, for each cut down tree and for each killed Kishin. You all will burn in hell".

"Are you always talking to yourself?". She looked behind her, still shocked to see her lover walking towards her. "...You have good ears..." she whispered and turned to look at the city. Piers sighed and sat down next to her, his tail wrapping around the branch. "I told you that you aren`t allowed to hurt them. This is my territory and you have to obey my orders" he said coldly. Her ears straigthen up on top of her head. "This isn`t only your territorium. Now, it`s my land too".

Piers eyes widened slightly, "What are you talking about? Only the born children of Kishins are the heritages of their land" he suggested but she shook her head. "Look" she said as she put her hand on the branch. Piers watched when suddenly trees in the distance at the edge of the forest began to grew. "It`s our territory and I don`t allow the humans to take a step on my land!". Piers stood up, agitated. "You planned this?" , she looked up at him, "Yes, but only to help you. You are playing with your own life and I can`t allow them to kill you because they destroy your land".

Piers huffed angrily, "It`s a deal between me and them, don`t interference!" he turned and was about to walk away. She stood up quickly and grabbed his hand as he pulled away. "I know what is your vessel!" he stopped, eyes widen. "This tree. If this tree dies, you are dying too. I can feel it like you. I`m not a sealed Kishin, that`s because I can wander around. But you...you are bonded to this place, to this tree. Your life depends on it!" she said loudly, stepping closer to him. "I`m not staying because of my tree, I`m staying because my parents died, believing in me".

"I know..." Nashu said sadly as Piers turned to her. "You know nothing about me! And you know nothing about my parents. Even if I want to defend their country doesn`t change anything in the matter, that they killed countless people. They were monsters, just like any other Kishin" he roared. Nashu stopped, shocked. "What did you say? Do you know what your parents really did for you? They defended their family!" she said angered. "Don`t tell me that shit. They killed even children and destroyed numerous cities, like you. My father ate the parents of my best friend!" Nashu`S eyes widened. "You...you hate it to be a Kishin, don`t you?" she asked.

He huffed silently and walked away from her. She didnt move for a moment but followed him quickly, turning him to face her as she pulled his hand. He was about to protest but she put her right hand on his forehead as she manipulated his vision. "I`ll show you what really happened..." she whispered. The area around them disappeared as he watched the pictures of her memories passing them.

It stopped and she let him go. They were standing directly in front of a world, the earth. "At the beginning there was the earth with all it`s nature and variability of life. The great titans held the balance and created water, earth, air and fire" she explained while they looked at the 4 large dragon titans. The fire dragon lived in volcanos, the water dragon in the oceans, the earth dragon in the great forests and the wind dragon in the air. They build up the world and were the largest beings the world has ever seen. "This one, the air dragon is your grandfather, the creator of Arcon and other Kishins".

"As you know, the humans killed the titans and spread around the world. They were extremly intelligent and killed millions of animals and even their own people. The great war never ended..." the area changed and she touched his forehead once again. He was forced to close his eyes as he saw two Kishins walking around a forest. "That`s me" Nashu said as he watched the dog like Kishin stopping at a creek. A big wolf like creature appeared behind her. They both were about 17 meters high, the wolf had 6 legs, 3 tails with yellow jags on their end and 4 ears. The dog like creature hat only 4 legs, one cuddly tail and had a black colour.

Nashu drank from the water as he began to spoke. "I`m glad to see you`re alright, Nashu. But you have to understand that Mika and I have a lot to do in this time" he said with a deep dark voice. She looked up at him and giggled. "Don`t worry, Arcon. I know what is going on here. You have to defend your great forest against the men. But I`m here to tell you that they will come. They will come from all sides and they will kill you and your family if you don`t do anything...I`m worried, Arcon. Please, let me help you. I want to ask the great Kishins of the other lands for help, you need it!" she whimpered.

Arcon frowned and looked around. "Thank you for your offers, Nashu, but I can handle this alone" he said as her eyes widened. "But you can`t handle them all! They have weapons and they are too many. They could even defend themselfes against the undead creatures outside this forest. You can`t handle them alone!" she said worriedly. She took a step back as he turned to look directly into her yes. "This is my land and this is my family. I will not send the other Kishins into a war in which they were killed by the humans or undead. I am responsible for this forest and at least I am the one who has to give his life for this land. I know that they are coming. But be sure, Nashu, I`m the one who takes the first step!" he stomped with his claws on the ground.

Nashu remained silent as he disappeared in front of her in the deep forest. The great forest extended over hundreds of kilometers, the small human towns around the area were outside the forests. The humans tried to survive next to the undead and the northern Kishins, but it was a hard time. They needed food, water and recources. Otherwise they couldn`t survive. The last great human civilizations in the world founded an army. This army helps them to survive in this time. And for the northern country, the time has come to defend themselfes.

The towns and cities around the area collected their armed men, ready to kill all undead and Kishins in the area. Arcon was running through his territory towards the largest city of the humans., in which they still gathered their men. Even before they could gather more troops he attacked the city. The weather around the area was extremely stormy. Arcon attacked the great city with storm and tornados. They destroyed the important buildings in the city and ripped soldiers and undead apart. The soldiers tried to shoot him down, but he was too big so that the small bullets only tickled him.

People crushed beneath his paws as he swallowed the others and tore up the town by the storm. The people were running out the city right into the arms of the undead creatures, which devoted them with a cruelty of wild beasts. Arcon looked around, trying to kill every single of them as he began to grin because of his triumph. Then suddenly a rocket hit his back as he roared in pain as he supported himself on the larger buildings of the city. He quickly looked to the direction the rocket came from when he saw another hitting his leg.

He roared and jumped on the buildings, crashing them under his weight. He snarled and roared at the few humans whose were escaping from him. He dogded another rocket and shot flashed into the direction, hitting something because a giant explosion appeared on the hill. Arcon grinned slightly but something hit his stomach, cutting deep into his flesh as he let out a loud whine. At the end of the city a large tank rolled in his direction and fired with grappling hooks, pinning him to the ground.

Arcon tried to rip them out of his skin and tore his flesh out as he lost a lot of blood. The few soldiers fired at him as more and more grappling hooks tied into his skin. Piers` heart was pounding hard against his ribs as Nashu let go of him. He took a step back as everything around him was a blur. "What the.-" he rubbed his eyes as Nashu balanced him. "I don`t want to show yoou his death. But you should know the real story...about his death. He only tried to protect you and your mother. He gave his life for you" she said while squeezing his cheek.

Piers opened his eyes slowly. "...I want to be alone...now.." he said while looking to the ground. Nashu didn`t move, "But, you should -" "Leave me Alone!" he said louder. Nashu pulled her hand back and nodded sliently, walking away. Piers looked towards the city, still processing the pictures in his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: A Failed Mission  
**

He packed his bag as always with food, water, some clothes and a knife. He didn`t take a weapon with him this time. He was quietly and carefully so he wouldn`t wake up his wife. His son Alex has gone for an hour from the house, probably to the academy. Maya was still asleep, but this day Jill would bring the child to the nursery school. He crept upstairs and ate something at breakfast and left the house.

He walked through the empty streets, it was too early for the people to work. He lifted his head, still enjoying the fresh cold air as he reached the gate. He walked up the few woodened stairs into the control shack and greeted the guard. "Good morning, John. I have a mission outside, can you open the gate please?" he asked friendly. The guard grunted slightly, "At this time? Are you serious? I want to look at the permission". Chris frowned, "Didn`t the major told you? It is a very important mission I have to do. I have to go now" he responded while the guard scratched his face.

"...Which mission, I want to know it. That`s my order" the guard responded coldly as Chris sighed annoyed. "Observing, negotiating. Like always you fool. Open it now!" Chris said pissed. John huffed and began to turn the crank as the gate opened slowly. "Ladies first.." he said and Chris went out of the shrank and through the gate. It closed right behind him as he went in the direction of the forest.

After 20 minutes he reached the part of the forest, which belongs to his city as he could feel the wind change. He looked around but saw nothing unusual so he continued with walking. As his feet touched the green ground he could see the plants right in front of him moving as they closed the road in the woods. "? What the-" Chris wondered as he felt something on his combat boots. Thousands of insects were on the boots, trying to rip it apart to bite Chris` naked feet.

Chris frightened and jumped back, still shaking the shoes to get rid of the insects. Most of them fell to the ground but some kept biting and chewing on his boots. He removed them with his hands and the insects went back to the forest. "? What was that?" he said to himself, walking along the closed forest entrance, trying to find a way in. He saw the other plants on the edgees of the forest move too as they formed a new wall. "HEY! ARE YOU HERE; PIERS? I NEED TO TALK TO YOU" he shouted but nobody answered him.

...

Nashu was still sitting in the hole room of the great tree as she could feel something or somebody reaching their forest. She stood up, touching the woodened wall of the tree. She closed her eyes and saw a human appearing at the edge of the forest. "...You will never get enough, then what about this" she whispered to herself and began to squeezing the wall. She could see that the plants in front of the human closed the entrance.

The human looked confused and she began to grin. She could control the animals in her territory so she ordered the insects to attack this human. It was a success and they tried to climb up his feet, biting him. The human stepped back, trying to back them off. She laughed as someone appeared behind her. "What`s so funny, Nashu? Are you just laughing about what you showed me hours ago?". Nashu turned quickly and looked into the angry face f Piers.

"Oh hey, my love. What are you doing here?" she asked nervously. Piers frowned, "I`m not your love, forget what happened. Why are you touching the wall? You know that I can feel it". She gulped slightly, she had forgotten that the tree had a bond with his body. "I care for our territory, don`t worry" she answered finally.

"That`s only my territory, do you want to tell me finally what you`ve done?" He asked, stepping closer to her as she let put her hand from the wall. "Nothing..." she answered and Piers huffed. He turned his back to her, walking out of the room and jumped down to the ground. He sniffed the air as his ears straightened on top of his head. He could hear a voice and he sprinted into the direction the voice came from.

Nashu growled and put her hand on the wall again. * I will kill him before you can reach him... They are dangerous and I can`t allow your weird friendship * she thought and opened a way for the human to go into the forest.

Chris saw the plants moving, revealing a hole so he could go into the forest. * So Piers did hear me, that`s good * he thought to himself and walked inside. He went through the shrubbery, his knife still in his package. Suddenly he felt thirsty as he knelt down, grabbing his bottle of water from the package and drank it. That`s when he could hear some noises, which came from the deepened forest. He stood up as something slapped his back so he fell to the ground, hitting his head hard.

"ARG!" he groaned as he supported himself with his hands and knees. He touched his forehead and could feel a warm liquid pooling out from a laceration right above his right eye. "...Shit what was that.." he looked behind him but saw nothing. He sat down on the ground, trying to stop the blood flowing out of his wound. His head hurt as his right eye began to flicker. The noises were louder now as he lifted his head. Something appeared from the bushes with red eyes, as it cegan walking towards him.

It was about 2, 40 meters high with an antler. It was a big deer with red glowing eyes. It stomped on the ground, puffing. Chris got quickly to his feet but winced hardly because of the headache. The deer puffed louder and continued walking towards him. Chris tried to grab the knife in his pants but he had already forgotten it was in his package. "Shit!" he growled as the animal started to run at him with a loud growl.

He jumped aside, dodging the animal`s attack. He rolled up to his feet, ready to jump aside again as the deer stomped on the ground angrily. It roared at him as it continued to attacking him. He dodged the next attack and rolled to his feet again, the pain in his head becoming unbearable. He grunted and put his hand on his forehead, holding his head against the pain. The deer stomped again and ran after him, trying to hit him with it`s big antler.

Chris could barely see, his vision was a blur as something big appeared in front of him. His eyes widened as he realized it was the deer as he tried to roll aside but it hit his right leg as it crushed the boned in it. Chris let out a loud scream after that, rolling to the side so the deer couldn`t crush his whole body. The deer hit the ground and began to stomp again, puffing and growling.

Chris sat up, holding his right leg as he looked at the deer, his hand grabbing the knife in his package. "...You son of a BITCH" he growled as the beast tried to crash him again with it`s hooves. He tightened his grip on the knife as he rammed it into the chest of the beast, rolling aside again after that. The beast screamed in pain, puffing and grunting as it beated his hooved widly around, felling to the ground.

Chris panted hevily as he saw the stopping of it`S movements. He leaned back against a big root of a tree as he sighed, closing his eyes. * Shit... With this broken leg I can`t walk anymore... I have to think of what I should do next. If I won`t be able to get out of this place, I will die * he thought, gritting his teeth together. He remained there until he heard another noises, coming from the deepened forest. He grunted as he tried to hide himself behind the root as Piers jumped in front of him.

"Chris! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" he said frightened while leaning over his friend. Chris sighed relieved and smiled slightly "So, you`re finally here...Good" he said as Piers helped him to sit down once again. "Ha ha very funny, Chris. What happened to you? You seem to be hurt, is it bad?" he asked while he observed Chris` body. Chris twitched as he touched his broken leg. "That doesn`t look good, Chris. Come, I`ll help you" Piers said as he put Chris` left arm around his neck, helping him to his feet while he supported his weight.

Chris groaned at the sudden pain and Piers` ears dropped on top of his head. "I`ll help you, Chris. What can I do for you?" he asked nervously. Chris` vision became a blur again as he tried to speak normally. "My leg is broken and I need bandages... I should go home...I...I can`t...I-" he said and lost his consciousness as he attempted to fell to the ground again. Piers catched him and lied him on the ground. "...Shit" he looked around and saw the dead deer.

He frowned as the anger rised. "...Nashu..." he growled slightly and put Chris over his back, carrying him out of the forest. He was never strong, so that he lost his strenght after 15 minutes of carrying and fell with his knees on the ground. He panted and tightened his grip on Chris, wrapping his tail around him to support more of his weight. He breathed in and stood up once again, carrying him to the gate.

Meanwhile the alpha team and some other soldiers armed with heavy weapons walked into the forest. Their mission was to eliminate the female Kishin to avoid a future disaster. Nashu`s anger raised as she watched more humans, heavily armed going into her territory right after she watched Piers helping his friend. She growled and walked out of the hole room. * ... They leave me no other choice. I have to kill them, for us * she thought and turned to a Kishin again.

They crept silently through the forest, their guns raised in case the Kishin would appear in every moment. Finn twitched slightly, "Um...Captain?" he looked to Wesker who was walking in front of him. Wesker stopped and turned at him. "Um...Is this Kishin like the others from the stories? We are too few soldiers... What should we do if something big like that appears in front of us". Wesker sighed, "Maybe she will be some kind of that Kishin. But in that case we have the best guns of our city and the best trained soldiers. There`s no need to worry about it, Finn" he said and continued with walking.

Finn gulped and Marco put his hand on his shoulder, "We will make it, Finn. Don`t worry we will protect ourselfes" he said and followed his captain. Finn looked the other soldiers walking forward, shook his head and followed them quickly. They went deeper into the forest as they watched the animals fleeing. They stopped, looking around. The area around them was silent, the wind stopped. The soldiers tightened their grip on their guns as a giant monster appeared in front of them.

It was a 15 meters high dog god with blackened`long fur and bright green eyes. It roared and jumped towards them. The soldiers jumped aside to avoid it`s paws. It scratched it`s paw over the ground, trying to hit one of the soldiers. They kept rolling aside, firing their gun into it`s chest and stomach. It whined loudly but the bullets only hit the skin, not the deepened flesh. It grinned and lied down, crashing one of the soldiers under it`s chest.

Wesker stood up, firing at it, "Try to find a weak spot! It must`ve one!" he shouted as the dog stood up, roaring and trying to hit the soldiers again. Finn jumped on his back and fired in the direction of the legs while Marco and Carlo tried to fire it`s back and sides. The other soldiers fired at it`s head. Wesker observed the beast, trying to find the weak point. The plants around them moved on their own, protecting the beast from the bullets as it roared at them.

Other animals came out of the forest, attacking the soldiers with their claws and teeth. Finn groaned slightly as a squirrel bit in his neck. He grabbed it and threw it away, "What`s happening here?" he asked loudly, still firing at the head. Wesker fired at the animals, killing them before they could reach him, "She`s controlling the forest! Be carefull, we must kill her as soon as possible!" he shouted and continued firing at the head of the beast.

Nashu grinned slightly, shaking her head so the bullets couldn`t his her eyes, nose or ears. She gritted her teeth, rising so she stood on two feets and let out a deafening scream. The soldiers winced, holding their hands above their ears to avoid losing their hearing. Wesker winced but kept his gun pointed at the head of it. She shot her cheek as blood pools out of the wound. Nashu`s eyes widened as she realized the warm liquid pooling out her cheek as she hit the ground with her paws.

The soldiers stumbled because of the little earthquake but straightened quickly and fired at her. Nashu stomped on the ground, still looking after the leader of the group. She crashed other soldiers under her paws as Wesker began to shout again. "Watch out! She`s fast. Don`t let her come closer to you!". Nashu looked at Wesker and began to run after him. He dodged her paws and kept firing at her head, trying to hit her eyes.

And then again the plants around them protected her head while she tried to hit the leader. Wesker jumped aside, rolled back and forth, stood up quickly and dodged all her attacks. She growled in frustration and tried to hit the other soldiers. Finn, Carlo, Jeff, Keaton, Andy and Ben dodged her attacks while she killed the other soldiers. Only 7 soldiers were left as Wesker observed her. Nashu`s moves were fast and the bullets didn`t took a great damage.

"...Shit, ok back off! We will flee!" Wesker ordered as he watched his teammates fleeing from this place as he followed them. Nashu followed them as well, trying to kill them as the plants slapped their bodies and faces. Ben stumbled because of a root and Wesker stopped before him. "GET UP BEN!" he tried to help him but it was too late. Nashu crashed him under her paw ad she tried to catch the captain with her teeth.

Wesker fired into her mouth as she backed off with a loud whimpering. He turned and ran after his team as they fled from the forest. Nashu stopped, growling and licking her mouth. She lofted her head towards them, "I`ll get you... But before that, I`ll devour your fallen ones!" she growled and turned back.

...

The guards opened the gate quickly and brought the lieutnant of alpha team to the hospital. Piers attempted to follow them but other soldiers stopped him, putting chains around his neck and arms before he could react. "What are you doing? Get this things off of me!" he shouted at them. The soldiers ignored his shouting and kicked his knees so he fell to the ground. "OUCH, Hey what are you doing?! I brought him here and saved him!" Piers growled, trying to stand up but the soldiers pinned him on the ground as one of them placed his foot on his head, pressing against his right ear.

Piers struggled to free himself but failed, the pressure on his ear was too painfulls so he stopped moving, letting them binding him up. The major approached him, eyeing him from feet to head. "...So Piers, you really want to kill us right? You almost kill one of our best soldiers" he said as he watched Piers struggling again. "I didn`t hurt him! I saved his life! Let me go, that`s an order!" he snarled. O'Brian leaned over him, waving his hands at the soldier, so that the foot on Piers` ear disappeared. "I know your female partner wants to kill us all, but you are responsible for her. So you did it to him" he explained.

Piers` eyes widened slightly as his ears and tail dropped. O'Brian straightened himself, "See? You broke the agreement we have, lock him up..." he ordered as the soldiers grabbed him, carrying him to the biggest building. Piers struggled in their grip but only got a hit into the stomach, making him unconscious. They dragged him into the basement of the major`s building and threw him in the cage, closing the cage`s door behind him and left.

Meanwhile the doctors supplied Chris` wounds and examined his healthy. He has got some brain damage, but it wasn`t as serious as his leg. They put a splint around the leg and patched it up. Chris was left in a hospital bed, still sleeping because of the anesthesia while the recovering. Jill and their kids visited him immeadiately after they knew that their father and husband were at the hospital.

Wesker and the rest of the alpha team reached the city and walked directly into the building of the major, stepping into his office. Obrian was sitting at his desk, as always, and looked up. Wesker sat down in front of him, "We didn`t ot the chance to kill her, she`s too stong and well protected of the forest. We need stronger weapons and more men to defeat her. And it would be a nice strategy to lure her out of the forest" he reported.

O'Brian leaned back against his chair, "...I see...That`s not good. I will contact the other civilizations and asks them for help. We already arrested the male Kishin, and we won`t let him go! I want to know, how the female Kishin would react soon if the knows that we don`t let her lover go. She will come and try to free him. In that moment we will kill her" he said and Wesker nodded. "Her weakness is her head, like the other Kishins. Destroy their senses and they won`t cause any trouble. We lost the other soldiers and one member of alpha team..." he said.

The others remained silent as O'Brian looked up at them, "You are free to leave, rest up" he ordered as they saluted and walked out of the room, Finn stopped for a few seconds, looking at them sadly and followed his comrades. "You did a good job, Wesker. I want you to rest up until I have a new mission for you ready" he said and Wesker nodded, leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Troubles  
**

Five weeks have passed. Chris was finally discharged from the hospital. While he still had a headache, he was able to walk with crutches. His leg was healing slowly, but he hasn`t lost it. He will eventually be able to walk again. His family cared a lot about him, helping him while walking with the crutches, cooking for him every day and occupied him, specifically his son Alex. He loves his father and would do everything to help him. Since then his father was ill, he began to hate the Kishins. He swore to himself that they will pay for what they`ve done to him.

Piers was still captured in the basement of the major`s building, getting no chance to flee. They gave him just so much food and water as it was enough to survive. After 5 weeks in a dark cage he missed the freedom and tried to rest up, gathering his strenght. But with such less food it will need time to collect the strenght to destroy this cage. Because of the coldness outside of his forest he caught a cold. He was sitting there, leaning against the wall and hoping that his friend would visit him or they would let him go.

It was november and the cold rain drops fell through the grids of the window into the cage. Piers sneezed and curled up, cuddling against the warmth of the fur of his tail while trembling. The morning passed by as he could hear someone entering the basement. His ears picked up the noises of a few pair of footstepts along with a clicking sound. He didn`t looked up but remained curled up as someone stopped in front of the cage. "Piers...Are you awake?" a familiar voice said as he lifted his head to see his friend standing in front of the cage.

The crutches carried him and his right leg was surrounded with whide bandages. Piers` eyes widened slightly but he remained silent. Chris turned to the guard who was standing behind him and talked angrily at him, "Why is he in this cage like an animal and get him some blankets, the hell..." . The Guard blinked but refused it, "He doesn`t die because of this. He`s a kishin after all" he said coldly as Chris slapped him.

"He`s suffering! Go and get some warm blankets or I will beat the hell out of you!" he shouted and the guard left them alone with a silent growl. Piers lied down his head on the ending of his tail, still staring at his friend. Chris grabbed a chair and sat down, looking at the young kishin. "...You`re pale, soon it will be over and you will have a warm blanket. I came here as fast as I could, I didn`t knew that they captured you... I was free to leave the hospital scince yesterday" he talked.

Piers covered his head in his tail as he let out another sneeze. Chris leaned forward, twitching slightly because of the pain in his leg and head. "You`re sick? Oh man, I will go to the major so they will care about you" he said and attempted to stood up. Piers lifted his head and sat up quickly, "No, Chris. I`m good. Look at yourself". Chris stopped, "I`m gonna be okay soon, it will need some time but I will be able to walk again, don`t worry. You should worry about yourself, you look horrible".

Piers smiled slightly, "Says the old injured man in front of me who can barely walk". Chris grinned, "You`ve got humor, kiddo - Um I mean puppy. Howsoever, I want them to get you another room, warmer and softer than this. You aren`t such an animal, I don`t know what they want to do with you. But I will find it out". Piers` trembling became less as the warmth of love filled his heart. "Thank you, Chris...But you should rest up. You will need it" he argued.

They both became silent as the guard entered the basement with a thick blanket. He walked in front of the cage and threw it through the grids right before Piers. Piers grabbed it quickly and covered himself with it, sighing relieved at the sudden warmth. "Don`t shedder it..." the guard said and left. Chris huffed slightly, "Don`t listen to him. The humans behave because of their fear. Your father caused a lot of fear in the people here. You have nothing to do with it" Chris said.

Piers frowned, "My father...Don`t talk about him like he was a monster" he murmured. Chris looked surprised at him, "What`s wrong? You behaviour changed" he said. Piers looked up right into his eyes, "I know how it was then. I know that my father only wanted to protect his family. The humans were the ones who attempted to destroy the forest and kill my family. If my father hadn`t done that, I would not be alive" Piers explained sadly.

Chris listened at him, "But...You know that your father always killed people around his area. They didn`t even introduce his territory. He left it to destroy the nearly towns. And he devoured the people". Piers looked to the ground, "I don`t know. But I`m thankful that I`m still alive because of him" , "And me" Chris suggested. Piers looked up. "I`m the one who saved your little ass. Do you remember? And I didn`t kill people or devote them".

"...Do you mean that you compare yourself with my father, like you would be his replacement?" Piers said louder. Chris scratched the back of his neck, "I`m not your father but I want to keep you save. You remember me of myself scince I was so young like you. I`m not an old man, but I know enough to say that you have a good heart. And that you`re human". Piers` mouth opened to say something but he closed it. He looked to the ground once again.

"Thank you, dad" he said between pounted lips as Chris burst into laughter. "Okay okay I see, you`re doing okay. I will go and speak to the major for ya. Rest up until then, We`ll meet each other" Chris said and left the basement. Piers remained stunned * How can he be so fast with only one leg and that crutches? *. He curled up again, cuddling into the blanket as he attempted to fell asleep till he hears shouting voices. He lifted his head and straigthened his ears but the shouts were too quietly so he pressed his right ear against the wall.

_"__What are you planning? This isn`t human!I want you to let him go! He`s sick, he needs medicine and food. Did you even look at him? He didn`t hurt me, it was the female kishin. He has nothing to do with all of this!". _Piers could place that deepened male voice to Chris.

_"__You have no idea, lieutnant Redfield. The female kishin just killed 9 of our men. She`s dangerous and our last chance is to kill her as soon as possible. With that plan we can lure her out of the forest. But the fact that we didn`t saw her scince 5 weeks change everything. He gets intentionally little food and water so that he is can kill him otherwise, but we still need him because of his shield" _another male voice answered.

His breathing increased, like his heartbeat as he heard that. What were they talking about? Lure the female kishin out of the forest? Why? And what was their plan? He felt his fur set up and he continued with listening.

_"__Don`t dare to treat him like an animal! He is a human being because he has the feelings of a human. He is bold, smart, he can fear, he can be angry and shit he even can love. He loves me like a friend and he protects me. Without him I would be dead.I`ll give him medicine and I want that you bring him into a warmer place!" _Chris shouted and he could hear the sound of a shutting door, followed with quickened angry footsteps.

Another male voice ringed through the stony walls. "_Does he know it?" _the man asked. There was a hot pause, as if the other person would sigh and collect his thoughts. _No, he doesn`t. The male kishin doesn`t know it too and we should wait for the right moment to tell it" , "I would say, that we should tell him now. He will be so angry and try to break free and thereby wasting the rest of his strenght" _the other man said. Piers frowned, * They`re talking about me...* he thought as the men continued their conversation.

_"__You won`t tell him about the pregnancy! I`m the boss here, your leader, and my plan is to wait and talk to the other directors. The pregnancy lasts about 2 years, so we have enough time to act. As long as she doesn`t attack us, what I don`t think she would dare to, we are safe"_. Piers` eyes widened and he put his head away from the wall. * Pregnancy? Who? Is Nashu`That can`t be? But if she is, what should I do? Shit, they plan to kill us. He will talk to the other humans and then they will come. Shit! * his heart bumping stronger against his ribs at each thought.

He quickly got up and climbed up to the window. He looked out of it between the grids and saw the dirty streets of the city. He could see his breath in the air as it turned to fog. "I need to get out of here, I should do something, I don`t want a war" he murmured and tried to pull the grids out. But the grids were massive and he couldn`t move them. The muscles in his arms began to burn as he loosened his grip, slamming his fist against the wall.

"Damn it!" he cursed and looked around. There was nothing he could break off these grids and the grids of the cage were massive too. They build up this cage specifically for him, they planned this a long time ago. He let go of the grids and jumped on the ground again. He tried to find a way to flee with his hearing and sense of smell but it didn`t work. He couldn`t do anything to escape from this god damnet place.

Chris was angry, very angry. He wanted to care about his friend but he couldn`t do anything with the pained head and the broken leg. All he could do was ask someone for help. But who would help him to free the kishin? His whole team wouldn`t help him, except Finn. * ... Would Finn do that? And would he tell that the others if I would dare to ask him that? They would banish me...But my family wouldn`t help too, and it would be too dangerous for untrained people like them...What should I do... I can`t risk to loose my family... Damn it.. * he thought while walking out the building

He walked through the city and met the one, who may can help him. "Sir! What are you doing here? It`s too cold and you don`t seem to be healthy" Finn started as Chris stopped. "Finn?". Finn gave him a pat on his shoulder, "Yes sir! Are you out for a walk or what do you want to do here?" he asked curiously. Chris rolled his eyes, "Walking...You`re very funny. I`m still thinking, Finn" he answered annoyed. Finn grinned, "Ah okay, but seriously, what are you thinking about?".

Chris stared at him but kept silent. He was debating internally on whether he should really ask him for help. "Finn, let us get to a more private place" he said and walked forward. Finn looked at him questiongly and followed him, "Why? What do you want? Have you some infos? I want to help! Did you talk about that with another one?" he asked and Chris ignored him, walking towards his home. They went through the garden and walked inside the shed. Chris looked around and closed the door.

"So wer`re alone now. I want to ask you something, Finn" he turned to look at his teammember. Finn looked irritated, "What is it, Sir?". Chris sat down on the seat and began to talk as silently as possible. "They captured the male kishin, my friend Piers, and plan to kill the female one. I don`t know if you know it but she`s pregnant. I cannot allow that they kill the puppies of my friend. I need help to rescue him". Finn stood there, startled and had a disbelieving look. "What did you say? You want me to help you to free the kishin?".

Chris knew that it is difficult, "Yes...Listen, he`s my friend and I owe him my life. But I can`t do anything to free him, I mean - look at me" he gestured to his leg. "I can`t move". Finn frowned, "There`s no way I help a beast like him who killed our people", "He didn`t kill our people, Finn. It was his father and mother, not him" Chris answered. "Yeah, but his mate killed our men. And he protected her. That makes him a killer too" Finn argued.

Chris sighed, thinking about what he should say to persuade him. "He doesn`t want all this. They keep him as a prisoner. He is suffering of hunger, thirst and he`s even sick. We need to free him or he will loose his last strenght. I`m begging you" he finally said ad Finn looked surprised. He saw his comrade going in cycles until he finally stopped. "Okay, Sir. I will help you" and Chris sighed in relief. "But I`ll need some time. Give me a few months and I will be able to free him without someone noticing it" he said.

Chris furrowed his brow, "What? And How do you want to let that happen? Theere are guards" he asked curious. Finn smiled, "I`m the bomb expert here, I will handle this. You should rest up until then. And how long will it take you to recover?". Chris stood up, "I think about a half year, maybe I will need more time". Finn nodded, "Okay good. You will need your legs when the kishins are finally together" he said and walked out of the shed.

Chris frowned and after a long moment he went into his house, greeting his little girl Maya and played with her.

The weeks went by. Piers remained in his small cell-cage but he got warm clothes and blankets to hold himself warm. Chris visited him every day and bought him food, water and medicine. They talked for hours and it was difficult for Chris to remain calm when he found out that Piers knew that he will be a father. And additionally he was upset because he couldn`t gather more informations about the major`s plan. They needed to know what they plan, so that they can prepare themselves and avoid the worst.

For Piers it was difficult to remain calm too, but he was too weak to stress himself more than neccessary. Finn prepared his bomb escape for Piers, but needed at least 3 months. Therefore, they tried to use the time. Chris quickly tried to get back on his feet while Piers was trying to recover. Nobody knew what they planned to do and even the major didn`t suspect anything. The problem was Wesker.

He visited Chris almost every day and inquired about his health and the news. He asked about his family but in the truth he wanted to observe his lieutnant. He knew that Chris was a person, who would never leave someone behind. And because he liked Piers, he had every right to help him.

Chris knew that Wesker had to follow orders and that he actually likes him, but he troubled him. It was hard to hide that Finn and he have more contact with each other. Just because Finn talks like a duck. So he hopes, that their plan will be a success. If it fails, they will both be under arrest and they would eventually kill or torture Piers. It was a very difficult mission but the famous Chris Redfield would never back off and give up.

So he disguised himself so that even for Wesker it was difficult to understand the situation. Even his familly didn`t know, what they were going to do.

3 months later...

It was a snowy day in february. The temperatures were about – 16 °C as he looked out of the window. His body wasn`t used to the cold, in his woods, the temperature remained constant at 30 ° C. He trembled slightly and rubbed his skin, trying to warm himself up. The water on the streets was frozen, the people were carefully with walking. He jumped on the ground and dressed himself with the warm clothes Chris brought him a few days ago.

They were a bit too large but it didn`t bother him, their smell calmed him down. It was the smell for something familiar. It owned someone, who he gave great confidence. His ears flickered because of the cold wind as he covered them with a cap. The fur of his tail grew in the last months, so it kept warm. His nose was clogged as he began to sniff. "...I hate winter..." he murmured and cuddled himself into the clothes and blankets.

Chris stepped inside the basement and stopped in front of the cage. "Hey Piers, how`re ya?" he asked. Piers turned to him, stood up and stopped right in front of him. "I hate the cold, my nose is clogged" he said annoyed. Chris giggled to himselt, "Yes, welcome to our world. Your nose will be free when you get warm. I`ve brought you some gloves and shoes, do you want them?" he gave them Piers. Piers grabbed them and put them on.

"Better?" , "Yeah, a little. So what are you doing today? Do you stay or do you want to go away yet?" he asked because Chris wasn`t sitting on his chair. "You didn`t noticed? Scince today I`m not walking with crutches anymore!" Chris said happily and Piers chuckled. "Ok time to calm down, old man. You`re a walking disaster. I wouldn`t wonder if something get broken in the next time". Chris laughed and then the noises of an explosion filled the air. Piers looked towards the window, startled. "W...what happened?".

"Calm down Piers, it`s the plan" Chris said and Piers` heart stopped. "Plan? Do you mean the major`s plan? You are obeying him?!" he stepped back and Chris gave him a questioning look. "What are you talking about? Of course not" he said and that`s the moment the window of the cage bursted open with another small explosion. Piers looked at the fogged hole and saw a man. "Come on! We don`t have time for talking! You should get out of here as fast as you can. We won`t be able to go with you, you should know where the gate is!" Finn said.

Piers` eyes widened as he looked to Chris. "Go! What are you waiting for? Thank you? No problem now GO!" Chris said carefully so no other one could hear him. Piers swallowed, catched himself and jumped out of the window. He landed on the frozen street but kept his balance. He looked around, the man from before disappeared. His body began to tremble again because of the cold air and he began to run, run out of this place, out of this city, out of their land.

He run through the strees until he met other soldiers, who immeadiately aimed their guns at him. He jumped over them, ignoring their shots and ran towards the gate. The soldiers called for the others as more and more men tried to stop him. He jumped aside on the roofs and kept on running towards the gate. The soldiers couldn`t shoot with rockets, they would destroy their own houses.

Chris and Finn appeared on the other side of the city, closing their secret way and watched. "Come on...You have to escape them" Chris murmured as Finn turned. "Sir...You are very compassionate. It`s cute but you are a grown man" he said and Chris gave him a pat on his head. "OUCH! What was that for?". Chris huffed, "Sometimes you should keep your mouth closed" he said annoyed.

Piers reached the gate as the guards began to fire at him. He dodged the bullets with all his strenght and jumped on the gate wall. He looked around and catched the bullets with his tail. Before the guards could catch him he jumped down the wall and landed on the ground, his bones cracked slightly. He catched his breath and began to run towards his home, the bullets hitting the ground around him. He covered his head with his hands, his tail still catching the bullets he couldn`t dodge anymore. The guards kept firing until he disappeared in the far landscape.

Behind a hill he stopped and turned to look behind him. He couldn`t see them anymore so he catched his breath again. "I did it..." he murmured to himself between his breaths. He straightened himself and winced at the pain in his tail. His fur was soaked with blood and his muscles burned because of the effort. He walked slowly to the direction of his forest and stopped 50 meters in front of the edge.

He wasn`t sure how Nashu would react. Would she kill him because it was now her territory? Or would she banish him because he left her behind to protect a human? Would she see him as an enemy and attack him to protect her puppies? His body started with trembling again because of the cold wind and he decided to walk into the forest. The cold air changed immeadiately as he touched the green ground. The air was warm, about 15 °C and the closer he went into the forest, the warmer it was. His body relaxed at the temperature of 35 °C as he sat down on a stone.

The forest changed scince Nashu created a shield around it, eve around the forest part of the humans. The territory grew scince the past months. He sniffed the air and noticed that the smell changed too. He stood up and drank water from the nearest creek. It felt good, drinking clean water again. His stomach began to growl loudly but he ignored it. He had to find his mate, Nashu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Death**

  
He stopped as his heart dropped into his knees. He didn`t know this smell, but he could slightly noticing the smell of his own body mixed with another one, he couldn`t place. The trees and bushes rustled as it approached him. Suddenly a giant paw appeared and stomped on the ground. Piers stood up and stepped back, his eyes on the creature in front of him all the time. The giant dog stopped and put it`s right paw 5 meters from him away. Piers stopped, watching while the dog`s head leaned over to him.

He noticed the bright green eyes, "Nashu? Is that you?" he asked nervously. The dog grinned and lay down in front of him. Piers was unsure what he should do and he kept silent. Nashu`s eyes sparkled as her nose touched his chest. Piers squeezed it slightly, observing the rest of her body in case she would attack him at any moment. Nashu noticed that and turned to lay down on her side to show him that he can trust her. "...Why are you showing up like this?" Piers asked.

"Because that`s my really me" the deepened female voice answered him as he stepped back, startled. Nashu lifted her head, "You are surprised? Of course we can talk... If you would know the kishins you wouldn`t be surprised. We are smart too" she said. Piers swallowed, "Ok, I got it. I want to ask you something". Nashu rolled over so she was lying on her belly, "What is it?". Piers stepped closer to her, "Is that now your territorium? It feels strange" he said.

"Yes, but it`s your land too. It feels strange to you because you were about 5 months away. Your body is used to the outside world. That is adaptation. We kishins are deadly and have a long life because we are adapted to different enviromental places. But because you repress your strenght with being in your human form you got sick. I hope you learn from it" she answered. "It was the cold...Nothing else.." he said offended as Nashu chuckled. "Yes, yes. I understand. But I don`t understand the fact that you left me behind just because to save your human pet" she huffed angrily.

"He was dying here. Of course I tried to help him" Piers responded and her face changed. "You left me behind, after you were in the city the humans attacked me. They shot me and tried to kill me!". Piers stepped back because of the lengthening fangs. "They almost killed me and your pups, what would you have done then?" she asked. Piers remained silent, letting her calm down. She rolled her eyes, "You have to think before you act. You had luck that I `m okay".

Piers stared at her larger belly, "So you`re really...?" he asked nervously. Nashu chuckled and licked the fur of her belly, "Yes. Aren`t you happy about it?" Piers frowned and kept silent. "We have to protect ourselfes, you have to protect us. I build up this shield but it won`t resist against the firepower of their strongest guns. Before the humans can collect their guns and ask the other civilizations for help you should destroy and kill them – for us, for your pups". Piers lifted his head, "There must be another way. I will think about it..." he said and attempted to go towards his hometree.

Nashu stood up and put her paws right before him to stop him, "You have to do that! Don`t risk our lifes! You are responsible for that!" she growled and Piers closed his eyes, walking around her paws. "Hey! I`m talking to you!" she snarled and he continued walking, "I`m tired, I need to sleep" he said and disappeared in the shadows of the trees. Nashu remained there and huffed offended, letting him go.

Chris walked back to his home after that where his wife greeted him immeadiately after he stepped through the door. "Chris! Did you see that? He escaped. He seemed to gathered so much strenght to burst out the massive cage! What will we do now? That is a war! They will come together and kill us all! Are you okay?". Chris gave her a kiss and smiled, "Everything will be ok. He won`t hurt us and he won`t let the female kishin attacking us, you will see" he said and tried to calm her down.

"Did you help him?" a male voice echoued through the living room. Chris walked inside to see his son. "What do you mean? Of couse I gave him food and water so he didn`t die". Alex stood up, agitated. "That`s not what I meant, dad! You helped him to escape right? It`s impossible that he destroyed his cage in his condition. I want to know why you`ve done that" he snapped. Chris sighed, "Because he doesn`t deserve this. We can call us human, but it`s inhuman to torture and keep a being caged like that. He didn`t hurt anyone of us and we are treating him like a monster" he answered.

Alex tapped with his foot on the ground, "Do you think that? Fine, but you`re responsible for him! All the time! How could you allow him to come into our city?" "I was badly wounded, you know that" "Yes because of HIM" Alex shouted. Chris slapped him and he stood there in front of his father, shocked. "...I haven`t educated you like that. We are humans because we act like them. We have morals and these morals are the important things that makes us to humans. Don`t forget that" Chris said and walked out of the room.

Alex remained there, startled and angry at the same time. Jill tried to calm her son and her husband down and in the next days she tried to strengthen their relationship in hope that Chris and his son Alex would endure each other. O'Brian wasn`t happy about the fact that his prisoner escaped days ago and he already made another plans for the future. He contacted the other human civilizations and they had a long conversation. They will wait for a little while, observing the situation.

The spring warmed the landscape and provided more food to the people from the city, although the inventories shrunk since the entrance of the large forest was blocked. The summer was hot. The drought caused a large part of the crops wither. It was now the middle of september as the inventories were all empty. Chris didn`t get the chance to talk with Piers scince he escaped. But moreover Chris hadn`t got the time to care about this. His family needed all his free time.

Jill was sick for months so he had to care about their home and kids. Specifically their baby girl needed care for 24 hours. Maya went to school now with 8 years (This was normal because the human civilization changed) while her older brother Alex, now 17 years old, trained his abilities with the gun at the academy. O'Brian held the communication upright to the other countries. There was no sight of Piers and Nashu.

Wesker knocked on the door and walked into the conferenceroom. There was a large table and around it there were 17 people sitting on their chairs. He took the seat next to the door as his major continued with speaking. "We didn`t receive any information and news from the forest scince the winter, his escape. I don`t know if they`re waiting for the right moment to attack us but I`m sure, they will do it soon". The others looked at each other as the asian major began to speak.

"You can`t be sure that they will attack you. But you need resources, otherwise you people will die because of hunger. We can`t allow that the civilizations will be destroyed by hunger, thurst, the undead or kishins. We will help you. I will send you some food and water from our forest but I need to remember you that the resources are limitated. You have to claim the forest for your people, you won`t be able to prevent it". O'Brian nodded as the european major began to speak.

"I don`t think like you, Wing Chu. I think we should gather the army and claim the whole forest. We could use it`s resourced too". The australian major interrupted him. "This isn`t a converzation only of the resources. The kishins of the world kills thousand of people each year. We`ve got enough trouble and problems with the undead. When we build up walls, they cannot reach us. But with the kishins, which destroy the walls, they reaches our cities and devours every single of our people".

"And our people change to one of the undead bastards" the african major added. O'Brian agreed with them, "And that`s why we have to kill the northern kishins. We all know that the kishin parents can be deadly, specificially to protect their territory and progeny. I`ve heard about kishin mothers, who burned a whole country. And we had to fight a father, who blow a lot of towns away. We had luck to kill the mother before she could storm in our city, but I don`t want this all be repeated" he explained.

The cannadian major leaned forward, "And what do you want now?". O'Brian stood up, "I want to ask for your help. We need men, resources and guns to protect ourselfes, to claim a part of the forest and to build up a higher massive wall!". The majors spoke to each other and noted something. "Okay we will help you. We will send you some resources and we will gather our army. It will need some tim, so hold on" they answered. O'Brian sighed relieved, "How long will it take?".

"About 4 or 6 months, you will receive the food in the next 2 months" the russian major responded. "And then we will gather our army. Next time we will claim the world once again. We will kill every single kishin and every single undead and then we will build up a new generation without fearing the gods, without fearing the dead. It will be a new century!" he said and the others cheered.

"I`m glad to hear that" O'Brian said and the conversation ended. The hallucinations of the majors disappeared and Wesker stood up. "Good job, Sir. What are your plans for the next few months?". O'Brian walked over to him and stopped. "We will restrict the consuption of the resources for the next two months. It`s too risky to attack them now. You will train the soldiers for the war but keep an eye on your lieutnant. He shouldn`t know it" he ordered and Wesker nodded, walking out of the room.

Meanwhile the territory of Piers and Nashu got bigger each month. Nashu cared about the forest and the hometree and healed Piers from his weaknesses. Piers avoided the contact to humans in order to protect themselfes and learned a lot about the other kishins. Nashu told him everything she knew about them and her past. Her parents were still alive in the eastern forests of the country. Nashu`s belly grew a lot scince the past year and although they had a bad start, they now understand each other much better.

Piers cared a lot about her. She always got hungry and he always got her food. Scince Nashu lived in his territory, the great hometree grew about 75 meters high and got as green as never before. This changed Piers` appearance too. He got healthier, his muscles grew a little bigger, his fur got softer and shinier. On top of his head the second ear pair grew a little more so they were bigger than his primary ear pair. His face shows a sign of a beard. The young puppy became a grown man.

But internally, Piers wondered why Chris didn`t show himself. Maybe he fears Nashu. He missed him but he couldn`t do anything before the birth. It was like he was bonded to the forest, more than before. He couldn`t left his territory and somehow his body refused to go outside of the northern forest.

The time passed by, the days went by like hours. The air was filled with tensions. 2 months ago a snake of cars and trucks went through the landscape right into the city, bringing the awaited resources. Piers` heart pounded against his chest because he didn`t know what they were bringing into the city. But he didn`t do anything against it. Nashu was still lying on the roots of the hometree, agry because Piers refused to attack them.

This moment in which the people in the city were weakened because of the loss of food he could kill them all without trouble. He remained sitting on the branch, observing ehat they do. The trucks and cars drove out of the city a short while after they reached it and disappeared in the same direction they came from. After that day there was no sight of other cars, trucks or people outside from the city.

The tensions in the air grew every month. Chris could feel it. He often spoke with the major in hope to finding out, what was going on. But the major kept silent and didn`t even told a word about the situation. Chris` worry grew slowly so he observed the people in the city, specificially the soldiers. They behaved different. The guards at the front were doubled and the layers were always longer. The foreign humans brought them food, water and other resources, along them guns with a high firepower.

The guards were aimed with the weapons with the highest firepower, in case a horde of undead or a kishin attempted to attack the city. But the fact that Piers didn`t show himself since a year strangerly calmed Chris down. Because that meant, that he wouldn`t attack the city, risking his own life. And Nashu wouldn`t do something too as long as they didn`t touched the forest. Chris tried everything to avoid the people introducing into the forest.

Specificially in this time they didn`t need a war. Reports from other cities said that the number of undead increased around the area. Maybe it was because the trucks and cars were too loud. The following 3 months passed by without any trouble. The undead didn`t show up in their landscape.

Some afternoon loud noises filled the air around the land. A lot of loud shots echoed through the air. The guards looked towards the horizon as a big fog blurred the view. They raised their guns and stared at the direction, ready to shoot at any moment. But a few minutes later miloitary cars and trucks appeared in the horizon and drove to the direction of the city. The guards felt relieved and dopped their guns.

Piers and Nashu ran to the great tree as Nashu sat down at it`s roots while Piers climbed it up. When he reached a high point he stopped and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the army, which headed to the city. About 50 military trucks and cars drove into the city through the great gate as it closed right behind them. Piers swallowed and looked to the ground. "What`s there?" Nashu shouted up to him. "...Nothing, nothing. The number of undead increased rapidly, that`s all" he shouted back as his ears dropped.

Piers climbed down and walking past her. Nashu was surprised and followed him, carefully not to hit him with her paws. "What have you seen? You didn`t told me the truth. What`s up?" she asked him but he ignored her. She kept following him stubbornly, "Piers! Talk to me!" she shouted. "Shut up! For a moment please...Sorry...I have to gather thoughts" he answered harshly as she stopped. He turned at her and sqeezed her node. "I`m sorry..." he closed his eyes and she began to wonder.

"You scare me...What`s wrong?" she asked and lay down carefully on her stomach. Piers looked around and let her go. "You have to go, Nashu. As soon as possible. Now!" he said, grabbing a moustache hair of her nose, dragging her with him. "Ouch, Piers what are you doing?" she whimpered but he ignored her. He dragged her through the forest, not stopping for a moment.

As they reached the sea he let her go, "You have to go away as far as possible, can you do that in your condition?" he asked her and she shook her head. "I`m not going, that`s our territory, what did you seen there?!". "I want you to leave, Nashu! Do it for me and for your puppies! I`ll stay here to protect the land" he ordered her. "No, you will come with me! What is wrong with you?". "Will you do what I say this time? I`m begging you, I don`t want you to get hurt!" he said.

"I can`t leave, you know that. When I leave the forest they will cut down the trees. And when they reach the hometree and burn it down I will die, you know that" he explained her. She stood there, startled and not knowing what to do. "Leave now, run to your parents!" he ordered her. "Be careful..." she said and began to walk forward. Piers was relieved and watched her leaving the territory. "Watch for yourself, Nashu.." he said and looked around.

Nashu whined silently and began running to the east. Piers turned and strengthen up the shield around his territory.

In the city the military rolling stock stopped in the middle of the streets as the soldiers hopped out of them, greeting the others. Chris wondered about the appearance of the small army and he walked through the crowd to the direction of the major. O'Brian stood right before his building and greeted the general of the military army. They shook their hands, "Good morning admiral Black, I`m glad to see you here!" O'Brian said. "Thanks! In a few days the others should arrive".

O'Brian smiled, "How many will it be?" he asked , "About 150 military trucks and 570 soldiers, Sir" Black responded. A Soldier walked to the admiral and whispered something in his ear as he nodded. "Major O'Brian, we should speak privately" he said and they walked into the building. Chris was stopped by the other soldiers. "Sir, you aren`t allowed to speak to them now" he said. Chris slapped his hands away from him, "What do you mean? I`m the lieutnant of the best team here and I have the right to ask what is going on here!" he said angered. "And I`m the captain of the best team of the russian army! So keep calm and let us do our work!" he answered harshly.

Chris huffed, looking around. "Then tell me, what`s going on here?!" he asked. The Captain shook his head slightly, "This is your home and you don`t even know that the war begins? You should think about it" he said and pushed Chris away from him. * War? What the hell does that all mean? * Chris thought but he knew that he couldn`t get information from the soldiers so he went to the guards on the gate.

O'Brian and Black entered his office as the major closed the door behind him, locking it. "What do you need to tell me?" he asked and sat down at his desk while the admiral refused to sit down on a chair. "My soldiers reported me that the female kishin left the forest. Listen, our plan was to kill her at first so we could focus on the male one" he said. "How do you know that?" O'Brian asked. "The satellite transmission is confident" Black responded.

"Wow, you even own a satellite? That`s awesome". Black turned and frowned. "No, it`s not. We need the female. Our plan was to kill her, take the pups to lure the male kishin out of his forest. Even with so many soldiers we have to be careful and need the apply of strategies. The fury of a kishin makes them blind. You told that he has human feelings? Than this is the only chance to get him blinded. When he can`t think about what he does and act because of anger we can kill him without great losses".

O'Brian scratched the back of his head, "That`s...not human you know that". Black gave him a questioning look, "In war there is no humanity, the strategy decides which side will win and which will lose the war. We will catch her and prepare everything for the next step" Black said and walked out of the room.

In the meanwhile Chris reached the guards on the gate. "Hey, JOHN! What`s going on here? What do they want here?" he asked him angry. John turned to look at him, "Mr. Redfield, calm down. It`s not your buisness" he said soldly and turned away. Chris` anger raised as he grabbed the guard, pressing him against the wall, "IT`S MY BUISNESS YOU IDIOT! WHAT`S GOING ON HERE! I DON`T WANT TO ASK YOU AGAIN!" he roared at him.

Piers climbed up a rock to get a better look of the city. He could muster his view on the gate and saw Chris and the guard. They were talking about something. His heartbeat increased every moment, he tried to concentrade to thinking of a plan. The stronger shield won`t resist their guns, he had to quickly come up with something.

"...We will gather the army and attack the forest" the guard finally spoke out. Chris` grip loosened as he let him go. "W...What? You plan to begin a war?" he stuttered shocked. "Otherwise we will die from hunger" the guard said. "Go and speak to the major, it`s not my buisness, I`m doing my job here and now get out of here!" John snapped back. Chris snorted and left him alone, running towards the major`s building.

Piers` ears picked up noises from the east. He turned to look behind him as he saw Nashu running into the forest again. He stood up quickly, running to her direction as he catched her up. "Nashu! What`s wrong? You should go home! What are you doing here?" he said angrily, observing her in case the has some wounds. She was healthy but heavily panting, "P...Pi...ers. I..nee..d. to... ..eell - ", "Catch your breath, Nashu. Lie don, rest up" he ordered as she lay down on the ground carefully.

After a few moments Nashu catched her breath and began to speak again. "Piers, there are soldiers, everywhere! They had military things and they gather an army! I didn`t get the chance to flee, they forced me to turn back to you" she explained worriedly. Piers gritted his teeth, "Okay at first you should strengthen the shield so they won`t get the chance to hurt you. After that you will hide somewhere in our territory. I will face them alone" he said.

"No, they will kill you!" Nashu shouted and stood up. Piers stroked her nose slightly, looking to the direction of the city. "I know...But it`s worth that. You have to protect the puppies, I don`t want them to be alone like me" he said, his ears dropping. Nashu pulled her head back, "Don`t talk like this! I can`t allow this. I have to- " , "You have to keep them safe, did you hear me?" Piers interrupted her angrily. Nashu was silent after that, looking defeated to the ground. "...I`ll hide...then". Piers smiled up at her, "Watch out for yourself...I will going to the city...I`ve got no other choice" he murmured and walked away from her before she could say something.

He ran through the forest to the edge, where he could get the best view of the landscape. He sat down and tried to arrange his thoughts to make a plan. The next day will be the beginning of a war.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: The Final Chapter**

(Wallpaper of this Chapter on DeviantART, Arashii494, Picture: "Another world, final chapter")

Chris walked through the building into the officer`s room and stormed into it without knocking. He stomped right in front of the desk of the major and rammed his fist into his desk. "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO? YOU WANT TO KILL THEM AND CAUSE ANOTHER WAR? ARE YOU INSANE?" he roared at him as O'Brian looked up in shock. " calm down and speak with another tone with me!" he ordered but Chris didn`t listen to him.

"You aren`t telling me what I have to do, O'Brian! I want answers. I want to know why, scince when you`re planning this and how many men you will send to be killed!" he said, his anger rising at every single word. "Well Redfield, we`ve got no other chance. We have to do it. We need the food and water from the forest and I know too well that they won`t cooperate again. And the other nations need the resourced too. They want to free the world from the kishins and undead. They already killed each kishin in the south. And it was successful! They could use their land and produce their own food, like in the old times! The time will come in which the humans will live on earth without the fear of the undead or gods! It`s time!" he answered.

Chris slapped him in his face, "They didn`t hurt us! They did nothing to us!" he shouted. "Of course they did! The female one killed 9 of our people!" O'Brian answered back harshly, pushing Chris away from him. "That`s only because you send a team to kill her!" Chris responded back. O'Brian took a deep breath. "Mr. Redfield, you begin to raise my anger...I don`t care who they are and what they are doing, I want to see them dead! Not only for the resources, we will clean the world from that monsters".

"Do you even hear to yourself? That`s inhuman! That`s a cruel war, thousands of people will die worldwide when you start a war against the kishins!" Chris snapped back. O'Brian stood up. "The war has already begun! They killed the southern kishins, remember? They won`t stop until every single of them will be dead" he growled. Chris eyes widened slowly, "You only want to get his dead body to make medicine or regain energy!". O'Brian sat down once again, "There are too many things we get when they`re already dead".

"These are puppies! Do you remember what they are? Babies like the human babies, they are innocent and you want to kill them all, just because you think they could be sangerous? Give them a chance to prove themselfes, like you gave Piers a chance!" Chris roared, his voice became hoarse because of the screaming. "It`s not only my decision, it`s the decision of the most part of the majors. It is decided" he said and turned to look at his PC screen. Chris shook his head slightly, "Then I will do something against it!" he said and walked out of the room.

O'Brian quickly took the microphone, "G2, H4, K7 and U9 you have to catch the former alpha team`s lieutnant Chris Redfield and arrest him in the basement, NOW!" he ordered as the guards of the building started to surch after Chris. They catched him upstairs, pinning him on the wall as they handcuffed him. "Let me go! You don`t know how dangerous it will be! The people will die!" Chris shouted but they tied him up and brought him into his cell, threwing him to the ground while closing the cell door.

Piers was still on the edge of the forest as he could hear an explosion on the other side of the territory. His eyes widened, he didn`t expect them to appear there. He was running to it`s direction, fast. Another explosion appeared on the easter side of the forest as he stopped, looking to it`s direction. "Shit! They want to outwit us..." he murmured. Another explosion hit the forest in the western part of the forest and he closed his eyes.

He sniffed the air, trying to find the location of Nashu. Unlike her, he couldn`t feel through the forest to find out the location of someone or something. He concentrated as he could perceive her smell and began to run towards her direction. Another explosion hit the southern part of the territory, but he didn`t care. The bombs destroyed the shield in every part of the forest. Piers was running as fast as he could as he reached the sea, looking around. "Shit...She`s not here" he murmured and concentrated again.

The trees of the bombed places began to burn and the smoke irritated him. "SHIT" he growled out loudly, searching after her with his other senses. He surched the whole western and northern part of the forest but couldn`t find her. She didn`t responded at his calls so he began to panic. Other explosions appeared in the middle of the forest, the number of burning trees increased rapidly, the smoke fogged the area.

The animals were fleeing out of the forest and were shot by the soldiers, who surrounded the northern part of the territory. Piers could hear the screams and ran faster and faster, his breathing became erratic because of his panic. He stopped next to a big tree and saw a lot of blood. His heart stoped as he followed the stains on the ground. As he approached the back of the tree his mouth fell open.

Nashu`s dead body was lying against the tree, a chain around her mouth to keep her from screaming. Her stomach was cut open and her organs were scattered across the floor, there was no sight of the embryos. He fell to his knees, eyes widdened as he tooked at the giant corpse in front of him. His brain and soul couldn`t process the cruelty in front of him as he put his hand on his head, tearing on his ears as he let out the loudest scream he was able to muster.

They dragged the almost lifeless twelve 1,40 meters high puppy embryos into the city and stopped in front of the admiral. They threw them to the ground and saluted, the puppies struggling while the admiral nodded his head proudly. "Good job, now get them ready, he will be here soon. Give the order to shoot him in sight" he ordered. The soldiers nodded, grabbed the whimpering puppies and dragged them up to the gate.

The soldiers on the ground braced on large wooden skewers so that they were attached to the gate. They grabbed the puppies and impaled them on the spikes. Their little screams of death should represent a further attractant.

Their plan was a success. They saw the sky above them darkened as a storm was building up. The soldiers on the front of the forest saw something ripping the trees apart, getting ready as he appeared right before them. With his paws he freed his way from the trees as he entered the forest entrance, where the enemy was waiting for him. He looked at them angrily and opened his mouth to scream at them. The soldiers backed off and started to fire at the giant wolf-like kishin in front of them.

He covered his face with his arms, charging the electricidy in his body as his chest began to glow blueish. The soldiers fired to the chest but didn`t caused any damage. He then leaned forward and spat blueish fire from his mouth. The intense heat of the fire grilled the soldiers within seconds. The soldiers around began to shoot at him as he swung his three tails and slammed them to the ground, the soldiers crushing under the weight. He let out another roar as the other few soldiers began to flee.

Piers watched them flee and charged his electricidy once again. The storm changed and caused the soldiers to fell to the ground as he approached them. They screamed and began to fire at him. He buried the soldiers under his feet and threw the others into the flames behind him. As he killed everyone around the part of the forest Piers headed towards the city, agitated.

The soldiers on the gate got ready, they could hear the giant footsteps approaching them every minute. The weather got stormy, they had problems with keeping their eyes open because the stormy wind blew grains of sand into them. They gave a wave to each other to get the others ready. The peoples of the city were gathered at the other side of the wall as they walked into the bunker under the earth. The black smoke of the fire of the great forest could be seen in the city and the soldiers used it in order to realize a shade better.

They straightened as they saw a giant shadow appearing behind the hills. "GET READY" admiral Black ordered as he aimed his rocket launcher to it`s direction. The wind changed and got stronger so the soldiers had do close their eyes for a moment. The wind bursted the clouds of smoke away as they opened their eyes to see the kishin appearing in front of their city.

"SHOOT" Black ordered as they began to fire at him. Piers grabbed a broken tribe and shielded himself. "Where the hell did he got that tree?" the soldiers asked in fear. "I don`t care, Shoot the legs!" Black ordered and aimed his launcher to the direction of his head. Piers kept walking towards them with 4 legs and with the forward two legs he was holding the tribe, shielding almost his whole body. He wrapped the tails around the legs in order to protect them. The soldiers fired at the tails while the admiral gritted his teeth together. "He can still think...You don`t give me another chance, beast. Delta team!" he shouted as 5 men stopped in front of him, saluting. "Get the bait ready! Let them scream!" he ordered, the soldiers nodded in shock.

They grabbed lengthening metallic skewers and began to poke the pups which wheren`t already dead. Piers` ears picked up the sounds of whimpering as he dropped the tree slightly so he could see what was going on there. His eyes widened as he saw his blood soaked puppies impaled on the woodened lengthening skewers. He screamed loudly, threwing the tree aside and sprinted into their direction, his heart pounding brutally against his bones. Black smiled tiumphantly and fired at his head.

The rocket hit Piers` chest but it didn`t stopped him. He stopped in front of the gate, where the pups were and tried desperately to free them. The screaming of the pups ended as they all die from the blood loss. But he didn`t stopped, his fear rising as he freed them all, lying them on the ground right under the warmth of his stomach. The soldiers kept with firing, hitting his whole body as he buried the pups carefully under his body. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to protect his dead puppies. Black walked around the gate wall, observing the scene.

"Ok, wake him up!" he ordered as they threw a bomb on his back. The bomb stops between the spikes on his back as it explodes and tore some of them apart. Piers let out a loud whimper as he supported his body with his many legs. Blood pools out of the large wound as he opened his eyes, seeing the lifeless puppies on the ground, soaked in blood and not moving. In that moment he realized it as his animalic fury began to reach the highest level. There was no time for grief, for thinking, it was the time for revenge. He would kill them all, every single of these cruel bastards. He will torture them to death.

He lifted his head to the left as the soldiers on the wall backed off, hiding themselfes after the great wall of the gate. He snarled loudly and lifted his right two paws and rammed them into the wall right under the soldiers. The wall splatteres in thousand pieces as the soldiers fell to the ground, hitting the stony ground. He growled as the other soldiers fired at his head, hitting his left ear. He covered his left side of the face as one of his tails hit the wall, destroying it so that these soldiers fell to the ground too.

The admiral jumped on the gate and fired another rocket at him, hitting his back where his large wound was. Piers whimpered and rammed his head into the gate, opening it forcingly. The admiral jumped aside, reloading his weapon. Piers saw him and put his paws on the splattered wooden to climb up the gate where the admiral was. "SHIT" Black mourned as he tried to back off but Piers was too fast. He grabbed the man with his teeth and crushed his body.

The blood pooled in his mouth as he threw the man up in the air, opening his mouth under him as he catched the man, swallowing him. The other soldiers on the ground looked in shock as they fired at him with the weapons on their militery cars and trucks. Piers frowned, protecting himself with his tails as he grabbed a large barrel with his paw to threw it towards the cars. The soldiers on the front cars jumped aside as it hit the first 3 cars, destroying them.

The other soldiers continued with their firing, hitting his legs to force him to the ground. He whined but destroyed the buildings around him with his tails, tossing the woodened piecis to their way, hitting and killing some soldiers. He roared at the others, the snipers on the roofs were shooting his head. He could feel another bomb hitting his back as he jumped aside on the roofs, the buildings crashing under his weight while the bomb landed on the street. As it explode, the street got a large hole, the stony street pieces flying through the air and landed on the buildings and cars around them.

The soldiers backed off slightly, still firing at the kishin in front of them. Piers snarled and jumped on the street, crashing the cars under his feet while he catched the running soldiers with his teeth, devouring them. The soldiers around the place looked in shock and tried to kill it as soon as possible. Piers had no control of his actions, his instincts initiated his movements as the sparks on his back ligthen up. They let out flashes, which hit the surrounded buildings, which began to burn quickly after that.

After they realized that the bullets didn`t kill him the soldiers began to back off, fleeing from him. He roared at them, still wanting to play with them. He crushed more buildings, the fire spread across the city.

Chris was still in the basement of the biggest building, trying to brak free. The guards left him alone 30 minutes ago. He could hear the screams and shots the whole time as his worry about his family became bigger and bigger. He rammed the grids, trying to open the door but it didn`t worked. He tried to break off the window but it was too massive so he couldn`t do anything to free himself. "SHIT! JILL; ALEX; MAYAAAA" he shouted out of the window.

His paws crashed the military jeeps as he charged the energy again, his chest lighten up with a blueish colour. Sparks danced around his chest as he pointed his head at the fleeing soldiers on the street on his left side. He discharged the energy and opened his mouth as he spat out a new wave of blueish fire. The heat killed every single man on the street and the buildings. The buildings dashing through the heat as a heavy debris hit the biggest building.  
The building winced as one of the four big buttress fell to the ground, revealing the basement. Chris coughed because of the sudden smoke as he opened his eyes. The fog disappeared slightly and he could see out of the large hole of the building right into the outside. His breath stopped as he saw the flames of the city. "NO!" he shouted as he focused all his strenght to break the lock. The lock cracked slightly and he stepped back, kicking the door open.

He ran out of the basement and stopped on the street. "My gosh...That can`t be real" he murmured as he heard the screaming from his right. He turned and saw the giant wold kishin killing and eating the people it could get. Because it looked like it`s father, he knew who it was. "...No... STOP THAT!" he screamed as he began to run after him. The soldiers tried to stop him from stepping closer to the escaped people in the bunker as they fired at him.

He shook his head, the blood flewing out of his wounds directly into his eyes as he threw debris and other heavy things after them. Chris was running through the strees until he met another solider. "Hey, HEY! Where are the civilians? WHERE ARE THEY" he shouted at the soldier. He looked up at him "They`re in the bunker there, we need to hurry. This beast comes closer and closer to it!" he answered and placed himself behind a large debris, sniping and shooting at the beast`s head.

Chris looked shocked to his right where the bunker was. "No, there they are!" he murmured and started running towards it. Piers freed the way of soldiers by hitting them with hif paws, crashing them to the ground and the buildings. He saw the other soldiers fleeing into the direction of the bunker as he followed them, growling in frustration. Another bomb was threwn right under his right paws as it exploded. He groaned in pain and looked at his bloody paws.

He gritted his teeth and continued following the rest of the living soldiers. Chris was running through the streets, avoiding to hit by the fallen debris of the burning houses around him. He jumped over a burning military jeep as he landed on the middle of the crossroads ad he stopped, feeling the earth trembling around him. He swallowed and turned to meet the angered Piers.

Piers stopped too, staring at the little man in front oh him as the buildings around him fell apart. Chris took a step back, his eyes widened "Piers? Why are you doing this?! WHY" he shouted at him. The giant beast stared at him, stepping closer through the burning street. Chris stepped back, his eyes focused on his former friend in front of him. Piers stopped for a moment, a cracked, hoarse and deepened voice echoing through the air. "Chrrrrrrriiiiiissssssssss" he hissed.

Chris looked up in shock, his heart dropping in his knees as Piers continued to speak. "You..." the earth trembling slightly because of his angered tone, "You knew it, the whole time. YOU KNEW IT!" he roared at him, crashing the street under his stepped back, grabbing his gun as a tear fell down his cheek, knowing what he have to crashed the houses under his paws, his tails destroying the buildings next to him. The sparks were dancing on his skin while the clouds in the sky around them darkened.

Suddenly screams echoed through the air, Chris` family were surching him. Chris` mouth opened but he couldn`t hear his own words as Piers began to spoke again. "...Your family... You cannot save them from the fire, they will BURN" he growled and turned to the direction the screams came from. Chris looked in horror but catched himself, shooting at the back of his ears. "DON`T RUN AWAY, FACE ME" he yelled at him.

Piers stopped and turned, still snarling. Chris pointed his gun at his head, breathing calm as more tears fell down his cheeks. Smoke came out from Piers` blood soaked mouth as he began to grin. He stepped closer to Chris, growling dangerously. Chris shot his head but it didn`t worked. The beast kept walking towards him as blood pooled out of the bullet wound. Chris gritted his teeth, firing shot after shot into his head as he reached him, lifting his paw to crash him.

He jumped aside and ran next to the jeep, grabbing some grenades. Piers charged energy in hid body again as the sparks on his body began to lighten up. His chest glowed blueish as he pointed his head towards the jeep. Chris eyes widened as he threw a grenade into his direction. Piers backed hif paws off, ready to fire at the jeep. The grenade explodes under him, not hitting his paws ad he attempted to open his mouth at the direction of Chris.

"This was it then..." Chris murmured, closing his eyes as something exploded at the Chest of Piers. Piers lifted his head, standing up on two legs as he let out the blueish fire in the air, screaming because of the pain. Chris opened his eyes as his son appeared next to him, "DAD! Are you okay?!" he shouted. Chris smiled slightly, "Alex! You`re okay! Where are the others?" he asked worriedly. While Piers was busy to avoid more loss of blood, which came out from the large wound of his chest, Alex and Chris got up to their feet, backing off.

Alex stopped and aimed his gun at the beast as his father tried to stop him, "ALEX! We don`t have time for this! We need to get out of here aalong with the others!" Chris shouted, grabbing his son`s hand as he pulled away. "NO DAD! This beast killed hundreds of people, I won`t let it go like this!" he snarled and began to fire at him again. Chris grabbed the gun, "NO! You can`t kill it! Look for yourself, with these wounds he should died a long time ago! You can`t kill him! And now let`s get out of here!" he ordered and dragged his son with him.

Piers groaned, still trembling because of the bloodloss as he steadied himself on the buildings. He could feel his heart burn as he saw the whole forest burn in the distance along with the great home tree.

The skin on his back changed as he lost fur in some small places, revealing the burned skin. He panted heavily, still supporting himself on the buildings as they crashed under his weight. He fell to the ground, standig up waggily as his vision got a blur. Chris and Alex reached he others, the remained soldiers protecting the large bunker. Chris looked into the direction, the buildings collapsed. The people stared into the direction with fear in their eyes, hoping that it would be over soon.

"It seems to end soon..." Chris murmured as he saw Piers struggling over the debris, trying to stand up again. "Who`s responsible for that?" a female voice appeared. Chris turned to look around, like the other people. "It`s me! I`m responsible for him!" he shouted, his son silenced him. "Dad! Don`t say this! You always tried to do the right thing!" he whispered. A young woman in a purple dress approached the bunker, the soldiers raising their gun at her. "I`m a human, so you are the man who is responsible for this?" she asked and her black eyes were staring at him.

Chris stepped forward, nodding. "Well, follow me" she ordered and walked forward. Chris followed her, ignoring the screams and shouts from his family. Her footsteps were silent and small and she didn`t talk to him until they stopped about 100 meters abaw from the struggling kishin. "Okay, you should know that I`m the one who sealed him into the great tree of his territory. I didn`t want him to left his area. The kishins gathered themselfes at that time. They wanted to kill everything and I`m the one who try to keep the balance" she explained and Chris barely understood a word.

"If the gods begin a war, they would destroy everything, that`s their nature. They become bloodthirsty and can`t control themselfes after a while. The other witches does the same as me, sealing them into someting that lives to keep them in their lands" Chris gulped, "Wait, did you say 'witches' ? Are you a witch?" he asked her worriedly. She turned , "Yes, of course" she answered as they heard louder whimpers. She stepped forward to the kishin, who is still struggling and trembling on the ground.

"His vessel will burn down, he`s suffering the worst pains, let us end it. It will need more than 6 hours till he`s finally dead" she said as Chris hesitated, staring at him. "I need you. I need a living body for that" she said and knelt down, painting some characters on the ground. "Will it kill me?" Chris asked as he watched her. She stood up and chuckled, "Hehe, no. But your life may change after this. You may feel strange, startled or you may be in pain after that. Because he is in pain" she was pointing at Piers.

"Wait, are you making me to his new vessel?" he stepped back. She smiled, "Not directly... You will see. Do you agree?" she asked and held out a hand. Chris looked down at it, gulping and nodding as he shook her hand. She grabbed a talisman from her throat and gave it Chris. The ground under them began to tremble as the characters and the talisman began to glow. Chris watched the woman as she formed glowing chains from it, tossing them towards the kishin. The chains wrapped themselfes around Piers` body as he stopped with struggling, standing up slowly. "NO!" he growled and crawled towards them, trying to stop it.

The chains tightened around his body as he stopped. They cut deep into his skin as his body began to glow. He screamed louder, his body`s temperature increased rapidly as his blood began to glow blueish, his body turning into lightnings. The woman still held the ends of the chains as she placed them on the middle of the talisman. Piers` body form disappeared in thousands of lightning bolts.

The chains went through the charm as they dragged the lightning bolts with them. "AAARG" Chris screamed and fell to his knees, the charm soaked in the entire lightning as he felt his whole body burn. The woman drew another letters on the ground as the lighting bolts disappeared along with the glowing in the talisman. Chris stopped screaming and supported himself on his hands, panting heavily. He looked down at the charm on his body and noticed a stigma on his skin right under it. "Wh...what was that?" he asked between his breaths.

The woman sighed relieved, "I sealed him into that talisman and your body is the bond between this. You are never allowed to take that charm off of your body! It is the vessel of that kishin and you will free him with that. And be careful that the talisman won`t break! He`s fallen into a deep slumber. When you`re lucky, he will never wake up again till you are an old man. But if not, he will wake up and cause you some problems because he will fight to come free. You may have some side effects" she said as he sat down, catching his breath.

"What do you mean with that?" the woman knelt down next to him. "You maybe can use his powers a little, but that will increase the risk of waking him up. He is chained, the chains are strong but they can broke one day. And he`s a special kishin, he has two elements. Just a few kishins do own that. So I advise you to be careful!" she stood up.

Chris stood up too, still waggling. "And now? What will comes next?". "...The war began and I hope that they won`t kill all of the kishins...The world needs them, even if they can get dangerous. They keep the life into balance and protect it with all their might. Like your little friend, he tried everything to protect his home, and family..." she turned and attempted to walk away.

"Wait! I`ve so many questions!" he shouted but the disappeared in butterflies. He looked in shock and touched the talisman on his chest. "He`s still in that thing, but in me too... I can feel his body..." he murmured. But it wasn`t the time for thinking, the attack was over, the kishins were 'dead' and now they could concentrate on the reparing and claim the land for themselfes.


End file.
